Disappeared
by Atlandis
Summary: Chase is confused by his feelings for Marshall. Marshall too starts to have strange feelings for his best friend. During a trip Chase disappears and he is accidentally brought to Washington. Will he come home? Will he accept his new feelings?
1. A NORMAL DAY

**A / N: hello guys. I decided to start a new story, and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Probably in this story I will put my first gay pairing, which is why I wanted to ask which pair you prefer among the following: ChasexMarshall, ChasexRocky or ChasexZuma. Write a comment (or PM) and tell me what is your favorite couple, the couple most votes wins.**

 **Soon I will write the new chapter of my other story** **Paw Patrol: the revenge of evil.**

 **CHAPTER 1: A NORMAL DAY.**

The sun rose slowly in the blue sky as a light morning breeze cooled the air of the city, Adventure Bay was waking up. Soon the people would begin to do things of every day: the mayor Goodway had the paperwork on the monthly budget of the city, Mr. Porter had go to Yumi's farm to pick fruit and vegetables to bring to his restaurant and Captain Turbot had to paint his boat with fresh paint.

Even for the Paw Patrol that was a day like many others. Chase, as always woke up first. After stretched he entered in the lookout. Usually before breakfast he woke the other pups, but the day before they had had six different emergencies and have been working all day. Chase, given its protective nature, decided to let them sleep.

When he entered in the building immediately he saw Ryder who drank a cup of milk.

"Good morning sir" said Chase.

Ryder turned and smiled. "Hello Chase, do you want breakfast?" asked Ryder.

"Yes thank you, I wanted to tell you that I decided not to wake the other pups, yesterday they worked hard and I thought some sleep more would be good for them"

Ryder put the bowl with the food on the floor. "You have made a good decision, even you could sleep if you wanted, after all you have also worked a lot"

Chase looked at him "I know, but I'm not tired, I just really hungry" Chase said starting to eat.

After breakfast the German Shepherd decided to take a short walk and headed for the forest. As he walked through the trees he began to think about several things, one of which was Skye. Chase had had a crush on her since she entered in the team, was the reason he was very concerned for her.

Everyone in the team knew that Chase was in love with her, even though he always denied. But that feeling, that ardor he felt for Skye had changed and he didn't understand why. She would be a perfect mate, this was the phrase that haunted Chase since he met Skye, but lately the thought of being with her made him feel uncomfortable.

And then there was that strange dream. A few nights ago Chase had had a strange dream, where he was kissing another pup at night under the stars. In the dream, however, he wasn't able to distinguish who was the pup that he kissed, but he knew for sure that she wasn't Skye. Why this sudden change of his feelings for Skye? What was happening? Who was the pup of the dream?

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm exaggerating, it was just a dream, nothing more" Chase continued walking, deciding not to stray too far from the lookout.

In the meantime the other pups were awake and were making breakfast.

"Ryder, where's Chase?" asked Rubble

"He went for a walk, he will come back soon" said the boy.

"When you have finished breakfast, you can go to play, I have to repair my ATV"

Rocky came up to him wagging his tail. "Would you like a hand, ehm I mean a paw?" asked the pup.

"No thanks Rocky, I think I can do it"

"Okay, but if you need, you can call me" said Rocky.

The pups came into the garden and began to play. Meanwhile Ryder walked toward his ATV. While he was repairing the vehicle his pawpad began to ring.

"Hello, Ryder here" he said accepting the call.

"Hi Ryder, I'm Jake"

"Hi Jake, how are you?" asked Ryder.

"Very well thank you, I wanted to ask you one thing, do you have a minute?" Jake asked.

"Sure, tell me as well" said Ryder.

"Everest and I wanted to go for a trip, we decided to go to Swan Lake, I wanted to ask if you and the pups wanted to come with us"

"Wow, it seems a great idea" said with enthusiasm Ryder.

"The lake is about two hours from here. Can we use the Paw Patroller?" asked Jake.

"Sure, no problem" said Ryder

"Great, ah another thing, I thought to invite Katie too, what do you say?"

"I think it's great" said Ryder.

"Well, now I call Katie, we'll see you in an hour" Jake ended the call.

Ryder came to the pups.

"Pups, I have good news for you" they began to wag their tails.

"Jake invited us to take a trip with him and Everest to the Swan Lake" said Ryder.

"Really? That lake is amazing" Skye did a back-flip.

"I can't wait to get me a refreshing swim in the lake" said Zuma.

"I don't, I'll stay in the grass" Rocky announced.

At that moment arrived Chase.

"Welcome back Chase, you've come at the right time" said Ryder

"Why?" he asked confused.

"We go to Swan Lake with Jake and Everest" Marshall said wagging his tail.

"Fantastic! When do we leave?" asked Chase.

"In an hour, so we have to prepare everything needed for this trip" Ryder and the pups entered in the lookout to take all necessary.

After loading all in the Paw Patroller they headed for Katie's clinic . She was waiting outside the clinic, she took his suitcase and Cali and entered in the Paw Patroller.

"Hi Ryder, hi pups, thanks for the ride" said Katie.

"No problem, robot-dog, let's go to Jake's mountain" said Ryder

Robot-dog began to drive to get to the mountain.

 **A / N: I know, short chapter, but don't worry the next will be longer (I hope).**


	2. NEW FEELINGS

**CHAPTER 2: NEW FEELINGS**

 **A / N: Hello guys, I'm back. I read your reviews and so I will do ChasexMarshall in this story. Thank you for your contribution (me too think that they are very cute together )**

"I can't wait to go to the lake, they say it is a very beautiful place" said Everest excited.

Jake put his suitcase down and smiled "Me too Everest, I'm sure it will be a fantastic day"

Jake and Everest heard the sound of a car horn.

"They arrived" said Jake.

The Paw Patroller stopped and the side door opened. Jake and Everest took their things and went into the big vehicle.

"Hi Jake, hi Everest, thanks for inviting us" said Ryder.

"No problem dude, the more the merrier" Jake and Everest sat near Skye, Rubble and Zuma.

"Well now we can go, robot-dog, get us to the Swan Lake"

Robot-dog began to drive to North, leaving behind Adventure Bay.

"Then Katie, how are things at the clinic?" asked Jake.

"Very well, thank you, I have decided to restructure the clinic to add a new room, but I have to see if my parents are willing to spend the money. And to your ski run?" asked Katie.

"Good, this year we had an increase of 20%, was a very good season for me" said Jake with pride.

The other pups were listening to the conversation but there was a certain dalmatian who was thinking of something else.

 _It's strange ... I never realized how much Chase's fur looked so soft, or the fact that with time the color has become slightly darker, or his eyes ... I never noticed the way they shine when he's happy._

"Uhm Marshall? Are you okay?" asked Chase, beginning to feel a little uncomfortable.

But Marshall was completely absorbed in his thoughts.

"Marshall?!" the Dalmatian blinked.

"What? Where? Are we arrive?" he asked confused.

"Uhm, no ... but you were acting so weird" said Chase.

"What do you mean?" asked Marshall.

"Well, you kept looking at me, it seemed like you dreamed with open eyes" said Chase.

Marshall realized what had happened and began to blush. "Oh ... I'm sorry ... Chase ..." he said, laughing nervously.

"But, are you ... blushing?" Chase raised an eyebrow.

"What? No ... it's that... it's hot here" Marshall replied, trying to sound convincing.

"Oookay, if you say so" said Chase.

Marshall put a paw on his forehead. _Why I was staring at Chase? Why I thought about those things? I must have eaten too much at breakfast._

After two hours of the journey the group arrived at the Swan Lake. "We have arrived" said Ryder.

After stopping the Paw Patroller Ryder, Jake, Katie and the pups came out of the vehicle. Swan Lake was lovely, a great mirror of crystal clear water, surrounded by high mountains and meadows, rich with flowers and trees. There was also a large building just a few meters from the water after you could eat, sleep and hire small boats to cross the lake.

"Wow, it's a fantastic place" said Skye.

"But why they call it Swan Lake?" asked Marshall.

All stared at him

"What's up?" asked the Dalmatian confused.

"Well, it's called Swan Lake because here there are ... the swans" said Ryder, chuckling.

At that moment a flock of white swans landed in the water, starting to swim.

"Oh ... right" said Marshall, the other pups started to laugh.

"Marshall, you're really funny dude" said Zuma.

"Yes, you're adorable Marshall" when Chase realized what he had said he widened his eyes. "Wait. **WHAT?!"**

The others pups looked at the German shepherd.

Marshall blushed. "Um ... thanks" he said shyly.

"I ... I mean ... I'll get my things" Chase walked to the Paw Patroller, everyone didn't notice it, but his cheeks had suddenly become red. Chase entered in the Paw Patroller.

"Adorable? I told that he is adorable?! What was I thinking?! "

"Chase you all right?"

Chase turned and saw Ryder approaching.

"Uhm, sure ... I think" he said.

"Are you sure?" Ryder looked concerned.

"Sure! Never better!" said Chase, laughing nervously.

"Okay, but if you need anything, call me"

Chase smiled, "Of course, thanks sir"

Ryder smiled and returned to the others.

Chase sighed. "Adorable ... is absurd"

Ryder had brought three deckchairs and three umbrellas for himself, for Katie and for Jake. Jake and Ryder were talking while Katie brushed Cali's fur. Meanwhile Rubble, Zuma, Everest and Skye had entered in the water.

"The water is so refreshing. This place is amazing" said Everest.

"Hey, Rocky, why don't you come in the water? It looks great" Zuma tried to convince Rocky to take a bath.

"And do you ask me? I'm not going to get wet, I'll stay in the grass" said Rocky.

"And you Marshall?" Asked Everest.

"Yes! Are you ready for my super dip?" Marshall began to run toward the edge of the lake.

"Marshall wait! The water is... " Skye couldn't finish her sentence.

Marshall jumped to dive but when he entered in the water hit his head on the bottom of the lake.

"Too low ..." said Skye.

Marshall rubbed his head with a paw.

"Are you hurt?" asked Rubble.

"No, I'm fine. Next time it's better if I control the depth of the water before jump"

The other pups started laughing. Chase was sitting near the Paw Patroller and was eating biscuits, after seeing the scene he couldn't resist and he started to laugh.

"Marshall is really fun. He is so cute with his clumsiness"

Chase ate some cookies, but while he chewed he realized what he had said and spat them out of the mouth **"CUTE?!"**

"Hey Chase, do you want to come in the water with us?" asked Marshall smiling.

"I ... not now" said Chase approaching Ryder, the other pups stared each other.

"Uhm, Ryder sir?"

The young leader turned "Hi Chase, do you need something?" he asked.

"I ... I wanted to ask if I could go for a walk" said the pup.

"Sure, but don't go too far"

"Thanks Ryder" Chase headed for the woods.

"Where are you going?" asked Marshall.

The German shepherd hesitated before answering. "I'm going for a walk"

The Dalmatian began to wag "Really? Can I come with you?" asked Marshall.

"No" replied dryly Chase. Marshall whimpered

"I mean ... I would like to be alone for a while time"

The other watched Chase as he walked away. "Marshall and Chase behave strange this morning, what's happening with them?" asked Zuma.

"I don't know, let's hope it's nothing serious" said Skye.

Chase was walking in the small forest near the lake. "What's happening to me? Why did I say that? Why... I can't stop staring Marshall?"

With these questions Chase continued to walk in the forest. After 35 minutes, the German shepherd came to a little slope, below him flowed a stream. Chase sat on the edge of the slope and began to think.

 _OK, it is obvious that Marshall and I have a special bond. I mean, we have grown almost together, we're like brothers. But what are these new feelings ? What does all this mean?_

While Chase was thinking of these and other things the ground where he was sitting began to yield.

 _I feel suspended in the air_.

Suddenly he heard a strange noise, "What..."

A few seconds later the ground began to give way.

"Oh no!" Chase turned to leave but at that moment the ground gave way. Chase used his front paws and tried to hang on the ground, but the weight of his body was dragging him down.

 **"HELP !"** as he shouted his collar clung to a rock.

" **HELP**! Please, someone help me!"

But was all useless, his paws slipped and Chase began to fall, his collar, stuck on a rock, broke away from his neck and stood on the edge of the cliff.

 **"NO!"** Chase fell into the icy water and the strong current began to drag him away.

 **A / N: Second chapter wrote. What do you think? This is my first attempt to make a gay pairing in a story, then I gladly accept advice and even criticism. If you want to tell me something, write a comment or PM me. Thank you.**


	3. CHASE IS GONE MISSING

**CHAPTER 3: CHASE IS GONE MISSING**

 **A / N: Thanks to all for your comments, I am very happy that this story you like.**

The pups were playing in the water, all of them but obviously not Rocky. Skye left the water and walked over to him.

"Come on Rocky, only a small bathroom, is fun" said Skye with pleading voice.

Rocky shook his head "No thanks, I enjoy a lot here"

"But why are you afraid of the water?" asked Skye.

"I'm not afraid of the water, just I don't like being wet" Rocky closed his eyes and lay back, enjoying the warmth of the sun that was setting.

But Zuma had an idea, he approached Marshall and whispered in his ear. Marshall looked at him

"Are you sure? Do you think he will not be angry?" asked Marshall.

"Nah, we don't do anything wrong" said Zuma.

"Ok, but this is your idea"

Marshall and Zuma approached Rocky quietly. Then Marshall grabbed the Rocky's collar while Zuma gently grabbed his tail. The two began to drag him toward the water.

Rocky awoke "What's going on?" he asked confused, then opened his eyes when he realized what he wanted to do his friends.

"NO! Please!"

Rocky tried to break free. Zuma and Marshall were on the edge of the lake and began to swing him.

"Ready? One ... "Zuma started counting.

"NO!" yelled Rocky.

"Two ... three!"

Zuma and Marshall let go the grip and Rocky was thrown into the water.

"Nooo!"

The pup fell on the surface of the water and after a few seconds resurfaced frowning.

"Zuma! Marshall! Why?" asked Rocky coming out soon from the lake.

"Because you were too quiet ... and because it's fun" said Zuma laughing.

Marshall also began to laugh. "Too bad that Chase didn't see the scene. Wait, Chase hasn't yet returned" said Marshall, in the tone of his voice you could sense that he was afraid.

The pups stopped laughing.

"This is strange, he left four hours ago, why he's not back yet?" asked Rubble.

"I don't know, but we have to call Ryder" said Zuma.

The pups headed Ryder who was reading a book. "Ryder! Ryder!"

He turned and smiled "Hi pups, is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is a huge problem, Chase didn't return from his walk" said Marshall worried.

"Really? Don't worry I'll call him"

Ryder took his pawpad and tried to contact Chase. "Chase? Chase are you there?"

No response.

"Chase? Can you hear me?"

Marshall was starting to sweat. "Why doesn't he answer? He always responds to your call" said the Dalmatian increasingly agitated.

"Maybe there is interference, now control his position"

Ryder activated the GPS, on the screen of the pawpad appeared a map. After a few seconds on the map appeared Chase's badge.

"It seems he went into the wood, he should be close to a stream. Skye, can you use your helicopter to find him?" asked Ryder.

"Of course, this pup's gotta fly" Skye did a bakflip.

"Well, I'll try Chase in the forest, you pups stay here" said Ryder.

Skye went on her helicopter and headed to the forest. Ryder was about to leave but Marshall approached him.

"Ryder, can I come with you?" asked Marshall.

"Sure, don't worry, we'll find him" Ryder and Marshall began to walk toward the forest.

Skye was watching the situation from above. "No trace of Chase in the forest" said Skye from her helicopter.

"Thanks Skye, continues to seek" Ryder returned watching the map.

"Do you think he's lost?" asked Marshall.

"No, he has a good nose, he would find his way back in no time. And anyway ... since I activated the GPS, Chase's location has not changed ever" said Ryder.

"Perhaps he is asleep ... or maybe he's hurt!" shouted Marshall worried.

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon, we are getting closer to his position"

Ryder and Marshall walked into the trees and bushes. "Skye, do you see him?" asked Ryder.

"No Ryder, I don't see him" she said.

"But, he should be in front of us" Ryder and Marshall passed a clump of bushes. But there was no trace of Chase. "He should be here" said Ryder confused. Marshall looked around and he saw something that made him shudder.

The Dalmatian began running

"Marshall! where are you going?!" asked Ryder.

The boy followed Marshall until the two found themselves on the edge of the slope, there there was Chase's collar.

"Oh no! This is his collar" said Marshall in a panic. "What may have happened? Chase would never leave his collar"

Ryder picked up the collar and saw that in front of them a part of the land had given way.

"I think ... he fell into the water!" yelled Ryder.

Chase was able to get close to the shore, the current dragged him several kilometers from the forest. After getting out of the water he began to walk on the muddy ground, but he was weary and tired. Chase lay back

"R ... Ryder ... Marshall"

Then he lost consciousness.

Meanwhile on the road a white limousine was travelling in the direction of the lake.

"In about 10 minutes we will arrive Miss" said the driver, a 40 year old man dressed in a tuxedo.

"Thanks George" said a young woman.

She was 20 years old, brown hair gathered in a elegant braid that fell over her left shoulder, her eyes were green, wearing a long purple dress, high-heeled shoes and in the neck wore a diamond necklace with a ruby heart-shaped. Next to her there was a pup.

"So Scarlet, are you ready for this relaxing trip to Swan Lake?" asked the girl to her pup.

"Sure, but I think I will pass the day at the spa" she said.

Scarlet was a female German shepherd, the fur was light brown, except the hind legs and the elegant tail were darker in color, her eyes were blue. She wore a gold collar.

"Is this necessary? The last time was two days ago" said the girl.

"It was you who said it must be a relaxing trip. This is my way of relaxing"

The girl smiled and looked out the window. But suddenly she saw something on the bank of the river, it was a dog.

"Oh no, George, please, stop the car" she said.

"Why?" asked Scarlet.

"George, stop the car"

"Yes Miss Meredith" the driver stopped the limousine.

Meredith got out and walked toward the motionless body of the pup.

"Meredith where are you going?" asked Scarlet.

Meredith knelt "Oh no, poor pup. Scarlet I need your help, can you come here?" asked Meredith.

"But ... the terrain is covered with mud, so I dirty the paws" said Scarlet who seemed disgusted with the idea to leave the comfort of the limousine.

"Scarlet! I knelt down in the mud with a dress of 900 dollars! Come here now!" screamed Meredith.

Scarlet rolled her eyes, "Okay, don't panic now I come" slowly she began to walk toward Meredith.

"Mud ... yuck!"

After making this sacrifice approached her mistress.

"What's the problem? Oh ... that's the problem" she said looking the pup unconscious on the ground.

"Poor pup, he must have fallen into the river" said Meredith worried.

"Do you think he's dead?" asked Scarlet, Meredith looked at her frowning. "Sorry, I was just kidding ... anyway, you have to admit he's very beautiful" said Scarlet.

"He has no collar, we have to take him to a safe place, maybe he need medical care" Meredith picked up Chase and with Scarlet back in the limousine

"George, change of plans, can you bring us to home?" asked Meredith.

"Sure ... but which of your houses Miss Meredith?" asked George.

Meredith looked at Scarlet "Let's go to our house in Miami?" asked Meredith.

"It's hurricane season, best to stay away from the sea" said Scarlet.

"Okay, so in our apartment in the Plaza Hotel in New York?"

"No, there is too much traffic" said Scarlet, scratching her ear.

"Okay, do you want to go to our villa in Washington?" asked Meredith.

Scarlet thought for a few seconds "They say that Washington is very stylish in this season" said Scarlet.

Meredith smiled "George, take us to the airport and call my private jet please"

"Sure Miss" the driver started to drive to the closest airport and he contacted Meredith's private jet.

"I'm sorry Miss Meredith, but the jet has broken and is not available" said George.

"I hate that plane. Okay, that means I will have to buy a new plane. There are private planes at the airport?" asked Meredith.

"Yes, one" said George.

"Well, take us there, I'll buy that plane and then we can go to Washington. Luckily I brought the credit card and the checkbook" said Meredith.

"Take advantage of this to buy a new dress" said Scarlet, laughing.

Meredith was holding Chase on her lap and stroked him gently.

 **A / N: Wow, I was able to update the story in a day, I am very happy. Your comments are always accepted.**


	4. RESEARCH

**CHAPTER 4: RESEARCH**

 **A / N: Once again thank you all for your support.**

Meredith and Scarlet had arrived at the airport.

"Hello, I know that you have a plane in sale" said Meredith to a female employee.

"Yes Miss, is a luxury jet 15 meters long and can carry a total of 8 people" said the official, pointing to a white plane stopped on the track.

"Well I would buy it" Meredith took the checkbook.

"Very good, but first you have to talk to the administrator of the company to close the deal, I'll call him"

"Thank you, George, can you bring the pup to the jet and check his condition?" asked Meredith to her driver.

"Certainly Miss"

George took Chase and led him into the plane.

"Scarlet, go with him, a deal is very boring" said Meredith.

"Okay, I want to see if this plane is so luxurious as they say"

While George and Scarlet climbed on the plane came a man with a very elegant dress.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Callham, director of the company"

Meredith shook his hand.

"I understand that you want to buy that plane" said the man.

"Exactly" said Meredith.

"You made a good choice, that's one of the best aircraft we have, one of the most beautiful, one of the fastest, one ..." Mr. Callham was interrupted

"Of course, how much it costs?" asked Meredith impatiently.

Mr. Callham smiled. "11 millions dollars" he said.

Meredith looked at her checkbook. "Okay, and the whole company?" asked Meredith.

Mr. Callham frowned and looked at her as if she was crazy, Meredith simply smiled.

Meanwhile Scarlet climbed the stairs and entered in the jet. There was a bar, a large sofa for three people, five comfortable armchairs, a bathroom with Italian marble, two televisions, a large table with china plates and crystal glasses and obviously the pilot's cabin.

"Not bad" said Scarlet climbing on the sofa.

George put Chase next to Scarlet. "How is he?" she asked.

"Not well, he lost consciousness, he should be without energy. For the moment let him sleep" then George went to the cockpit.

"When did you learn to fly a plane?" asked Scarlet.

"For Miss Meredith I would do anything, that's why she hired me" said George.

"Luckily, by the way Meredith would not know how to do without you, I mean ... we would not know what to do without you" said Scarlet. George smiled.

After a few minutes came Meredith. "Well, now we can go, George bring us to Washington" said Meredith.

"Yes Miss" George started the engine and after a few seconds the plane began to fly.

Meredith sat down on one of the armchairs and began to read a magazine.

"So, how much did you pay the plane?" asked Scarlet.

"I didn't buy it" said Meredith.

Scarlet was confused. "No? So ... did you rented it?"

"I bought the entire airline company" said Meredith smiling.

"You ... did you buy the airline company?" asked Scarlet shocked.

"What's wrong?" asked Meredith.

"Uhm nothing, it seems a bit too much" said Scarlet.

"I thought it was more practical, so if a plane breaks we can use another without problems"

Scarlet started to laugh. "Meredith, you will never change"

Meanwhile at the Lake Ryder and the pups were still trying Chase. Zuma was combing the banks of the lake, Skye controlled the situation with her helicopter , Rubble and Rocky tried in the forest, Everest, Marshall and Ryder were controlling the land near the river. Jake and Katie instead were talking with police and mountain rescue, was needed all the help possible to find Chase.

"Where did he go? Where did he go?"

Marshall was extremely worried, the Dalmatian running fast in the forest in a desperate attempt to see his friend.

"Marshall wait!" said Everest.

Marshall stopped and turned around, Ryder and Everest were out of breath and couldn't keep up with him.

"You should go a bit slower, we can't risk losing you, too" said Everest.

Marshall rolled his eyes. "This is not a walk, Chase has disappeared and we have no idea where he might be" shouted Marshall.

Everest was very surprised, since she came in the team she had never seen Marshall angry.

Ryder frowned. "Marshall, trying to stay calm, we'll find him, don't worry, but now we can't continue the search, it will be dark soon and we must return to the lookout" said Ryder

"Don't worry? All you can say is don't worry?! Chase and I have been friends forever, and now he's nowhere to be found, and you're telling me that we have to stop the research! You're telling me that we have to surrender!" shouted Marshall with all his voice.

"Chase wouldn't abandon me if I were in his place, he would continue to look to the ends of the world. I'll try all day and all night because I ... I can't live without him!"

When Marshall realized what he had said began to blush. "I mean ... the Paw Patrol ... the Paw Paw can't live without him" Marshall whispered, lowering his head.

Ryder came up and stroked his forehead. "I know that Chase is very important to you, he is for all of us. But losing your temper will not help us in this situation. Katie and Jake talked to the police, they will occupy their search overnight. But now we have to go home, there's nothing we can do here"

Marshall sighed, "I'm sorry Ryder, you go. I'll arrive soon"

Ryder smiled slightly "Come on Everest"

Everest and Ryder walked away.

Marshall looked at the sky, you could see the first stars. "Where are you friend?"

Chase opened his eyes slowly. His view was blurry and it took several seconds before he could see clearly. "Where am I?"

The German shepherd looked around, he was above a large bed, covered with green and blue pillows. The room had white walls, with big windows overlooking a large garden. On one side of the room there was a large marble fireplace.

"What is this place?" Chase was confused, until he heard a voice.

"Well, hello sleepyhead"

By the door of the room came a female German shepherd. Chase stood up and began to growl

"Relax, I'm a friend" said the pup climbing on the bed and sitting in front of Chase

"Who are you? What is this place?" asked Chase.

"My name is Scarlet. And this is my home. I mean, me and my owner, although we have many homes here in the United States. Maybe we can know each other better, what's your name?" asked Scarlet approaching him and slamming her lashes.

Chase began to retreat. "I'm Chase" he replied shyly.

"Well Chase, I'm happy to meet you, you don't often find a attractive pup like you" said Scarlet.

Chase felt very uncomfortable. Sure, Scarlet was very beautiful, perhaps even more beautiful that Skye. But at that moment Chase had only one thing in mind, Marshall, and that was strange. He had fallen into a river, he didn't know where he was, he was in a strange house with unknown people and the first thing he thought was Marshall.

 _Why at a time like this I'm thinking about Marshall?_

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Scarlet, waving a paw in front of his face.

Chase blinked. "Sorry, I was thinking ... it doesn't matter. Where are we?" asked Chase.

"Where are we? We are in the great capital of the United States of America, Washington" said Scarlet

 **"WASHINGTON?!"** Chase lost consciousness and fell to the floor.

Scarlet looked at him casually and sighed "Tourists"

 **A/N: next chapter will arrive Monday, or Tuesday (I hope)**


	5. CONFUSION

**CHAPTER 5: CONFUSION**

 **A / N: I don't have anything important to say except thank you all for reading this story. I answerto a question. Chase was brought in Washington D. C.**

Chase was still lying on the floor, Scarlet was looking her nails of right paw waiting that he awaken when arrived Meredith.

"Then, our guest woke up?" she asked, entering in the room with a bowl of dog food in her hand, but when she saw Chase unconscious on the floor widened her eyes.

"Oh no! Scarlet, what have you done?" asked Meredith closer to them.

Scarlet looked at her "Nothing, we were talking and then he fainted" she said.

Meredith picked up Chase and set him on the bed. After some minutes he began to wake up

"What happened?" he asked confused.

"You have lost consciousness, again" said Scarlet.

"Who are you?" asked Chase

"My name is Meredith Queen, and you pup, what's your name?" asked Meredith smiling.

"My name is Chase" said the German shepherd.

"Well Chase, I'm happy to meet you. You know, your name sounds familiar" said Meredith

"Really?" asked Chase

"Yes. Well, I brought the food, you have to be hungry" Meredith took the bowl and set it on the bed.

Chase smiled "Thanks Meredith"

"No problem, I have some work to do, if you need anything, call me" said Meredith before leaving the room.

"This dog food is really good" said Chase eating.

"I know, is the best that a dog might want, costs a hundred dollars a box" said Scarlet

Chase began to cough "H-hundred dollars?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah, tell me about yourself Chase, are you a stray dog?" asked Scarlet.

"What makes you say that?" asked Chase, feeling slightly offended.

"Well, you don't have the collar" said Scarlet.

"Oh right. No I'm not a stray dog, I am a police pup and a spy" Chase said proudly.

Scarlet raised an eyebrow "A spy?... Really?" asked Scarlet full of skepticism.

Meanwhile at Adventure Bay it was still night. Ryder was walking in his room, waiting for a call from the police to find out if at the lake they had found some trace. "Chase, where are you?"

At that moment the pawpad began to ring. "Hello, Ryder here"

On the screen appeared the image of the commander of the police, the captain Taylor.

"Hello Ryder, I have good news, we found tracks near the river, are Chase's footprints, this means that he is alive. We continue the search, if there will new information I'll alert you" said the captain.

"Thanks Captain Taylor" Ryder sighed. "At least we know he's alive"

Marshall was in his puphouse but he couldn't sleep, thinking that Chase was somewhere alone made him feel bad, very bad. Marshall was looking at the stars, in front of him there was a book with photos of him and Chase.

There was a picture where two young and small pups were playing in the garden of the lookout, had only a few weeks and had been adopted by Ryder recently. Then there was a picture where Marshall was celebrating his first birthday, next to him there was Chase, both had a funny hat on their head. In another picture there were Chase and Marshall who slept by the fireplace next to each other.

 **Flashback**

Marshall remembered that moment, was about 6 months ago, during Christmas, it was a very cold night, all the pups were having fun playing in the snow. But after spending an hour on the garden Marshall had entered in the lookout and was lying in front of the fireplace where he had been the fire. Despite the heat of the fire the Dalmatian continued to tremble. A few minutes later came Chase.

"Hey Marshall, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Chase walked over and saw that he was trembling "But ... you're trembling" said Chase.

Marshall looked at him "I... s-so c-cold" said Marshall.

Chase took a blanket on the floor and put it on to his friend, the German Shepherd then lay down beside him and leaned his head on Marshall's back to keep him warm.

A few seconds after Marshall stopped trembling

"Is that better?" asked Chase softly.

Marshall smiled "Much better, thank you"

Then the two fell asleep and Ryder obviously made them a photo.

 **End of flashback**

From Marshall's eye fell a tear. Now it was summer, but despite that Marshall had cold and the thing he wanted was to stand next to his friend.

"It's only been one day, but I feel like I lost a part of me. Why do I feel these emotions for Chase? Why in recent weeks I did nothing but think of him? What's happening to me?"

The Dalmatian closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, that would be a long night.

Meanwhile in Washington, the sun was setting. Scarlet and Chase had been in the room talking.

"So ... if you're a super spy that makes you ... what? ... A super dog?" asked Scarlet.

Chase sighed. "It is the truth, I'm really a spy" said Chase.

"Sure, sure I believe you" Scarlet said, laughing.

Meredith was in the saloon, a room with mahogany walls, two large sofas with blue coatings, a table for 20 people, and a big piano. The room was lit by two chandeliers with crystal gems. Meredith was working at the computer when came George.

"Miss Meredith, I took your clothes to the dry cleaner, and I did wash the limousine, nothing else I can do?" asked George.

"No thanks, you can go home, wait I want to give you something"

Meredith got up and opened a cupboard where they kept bottles of wine of all kinds. After looking at the bottles carefully he took one and handed it to George

"This is for you. A small gift for your services" said Meredith, smiling.

George read the label on the bottle: _Cabernet Sauvignon of Inglenook, 1941_

"But Miss ..."

Meredith held up a hand. "My treat of course"

George smiled. "This is a bottle of 6,000 dollars"

"Well, then use it for a special moment" said Meredith.

"Thank you Miss, you are very kind. See you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow George, thank you" Meredith returned to her computer, while on Internet she saw an advertisement.

"What is this?" Meredith clicked on the advertisement that said: _Member of Paw Patrol, the team of pups of Adventure Bay has disappeared, his name is Chase and is a German shepherd. Reward_

In the advertisement there was a picture of Chase. Meredith put her hand over her mouth

"Then Chase is a member of the Paw Patrol, now I understand why his name was familiar"

Meanwhile Scarlet and Chase had left the room and were walking along a large corridor.

"This place is huge" said Chase.

"Yeah, the house has about 100 rooms, Meredith bought it a year ago" said Scarlet

"How long have you lived with her?" asked Chase.

"Ever since I was born, I was only five days old when Meredith took me to live with her. Her parents died in a car accident, she was only 12 years old. They were extremely wealthy and have left all their money. But having a few billion dollars in the bank account you don't return the parents"

"I'm sorry" said Chase.

"Meredith is very rich. But she is not interested by money, and every time she can spend a few million dollars, she does it without problems. Fortunately, at age 16 I was adopted and since then his life ... I mean our life has improved, she is my best friend" said Scarlet.

"It is a very moving story. I, too, would do anything for my best friend" said Chase.

Scarlet smiled. "What's his name?" she asked.

"Marshall, he is a Dalmatian and ... well I think it's hard to describe him. Funny, brave, generous. Marshall has many qualities, he is a special friend, we grew up together and we're like brothers. It's strange ... I still think his smile... his voice and his... beautiful blue eyes"

"Well, more than your best friend he looks like your mate" said Scarlet.

"Yes, he is..." suddenly Chase paused and began to blush intensely.

"Are you all right?" asked Scarlet.

"What did you say?" asked Chase.

"What?" Scarlet was confused.

"You said that he is the m-my mate?!" screamed Chase.

"What's the problem?" asked Scarlet.

"What's the problem?! Marshall is a friend, not my mate! How can you say that thing?!" shouted Chase.

Scarlet frowned "From the way you were talking about him, from the way your eyes shining when you think of him, from the way you're blushing!" said Scarlet.

"I know the look of someone who is in love. You don't be ashamed"

Chase's eyes widened "In love! In love?! Are you saying I'm in love with Marshall?! You know nothing about me! You know nothing of love!" shouted Chase away from her

Scarlet sighed "Males"

In that moment came Meredith. "Scarlet, where is Chase? I have to tell him something important"

"Right now it is not advisable to talk to him" said Scarlet, rolling her eyes.

"I discovered that Chase is a member of the Paw Patrol" said Meredith.

"The Paw Patrol of Adventure Bay? Now that's a surprise" said Scarlet yawning.

Meredith smiled "Now it's late, we'll talk tomorrow, good night Scarlet"

"Good night" Scarlet walked to her room, when she entered she saw Chase lying on the bed. She shook her head and sat down in the chair.

After a few seconds Scarlet slept. Chase opened his eyes, he was tired and wanted to sleep but he couldn't, he had too many things to think about. He had a crush on Skye, but what had changed? Why suddenly he thought only of Marshall and his blue eyes? Maybe Scarlet was right.

Chase shook his head and closed his eyes.

 _In love with Marshall ... impossible._

 **A / N: Well, another chapter done. Let me know what do you think in your reviews**


	6. TAKING THE FEELINGS

**CHAPTER 6: TAKING THE FEELINGS**

In Washington, the sun was slowly rising in the sky. Chase was lying on the bed, holding the front legs under his chin. He had wake for an hour, but in fact he hadn't slept that night, he had spent the time thinking. And of course the thing ... or better, the pup who he thought was Marshall.

Chase was by nature very protective of others, but with Marshall was different, Chase felt it was his duty to protect him. There was an episode a few years back, and that time Chase showed all his brotherly love for Marshall.

 **Flashback**

It happened two years ago. In Adventure Bay on that day there were many dark clouds, Marshall was walking quietly in the park, after spending a bit of time playing in the chute he decided to return to the lookout. But as he was about to get away he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey you, idiot!"

Marshall's eyes widened and he turned slowly. A few meters from him was a Doberman of four years.

"Very well. Hello Marsh-fall" said the Doberman laughing.

"L-Lightning? What do you want?" asked Marshall began to back away.

"Why? I can't stay with my favorite toy?" asked Lightning approaching.

The dalmatian began to shake, the last time that Marshall had met that dog he had come home with a dislocated leg, scratches on the body and a black eye.

"P-please, don't hurt me again" implored Marshall starting to cry.

"Oh poor pup, the small Dalmatian is crying. You're so pathetic Marsh-fall" Lightning darted about Marshall and knocked him to the ground.

"No! Please don't hurt me!" shouted Marshall closed his eyes.

"Don't worry, it will be a quick thing" Lightning was ready to hit the Dalmatian.

"Lightning!"

The Doberman looked up and before he knew it, he was pushed away from the Dalmatian. Marshall opened his eyes, before him there was Chase, ready to protect him.

Lightning stood up "Well look who it is, Chase. You came to save your little friend?" he asked, laughing.

Chase growled "Leave him alone"

Lightning came up showing teeth "Or what? What will you do? I'm bigger than you, stronger than you. I'm the leader of this city. You are... nothing" said Lightning.

"Chase ... I don't want anything happen to you because of me" said Marshall.

"I will not surrender, I will stay by your side" said Chase with a smile, Marshall stopped crying and smiled.

"Eww, look, you two seem like two poor lovers..." Lightning was silent and then he smiled. "But perhaps you aren't only friends, aren't you?" asked the Doberman.

Chase could not see him, but Marshall was blushing and he didn't know why.

"You're right, we're not friends, we are brothers. And I always help my brother if he needs me" said Chase growling.

"Your brother? He is a loser! He is not even able to walk without tripping over something, he's not a dog, he's a freak of nature!" shouted Lightning.

Chase turned, Marshall was crying silently, his tears streaming down his cheeks. At that moment it started to rain.

Marshall looked at Chase "C-Chase ... I'm sorry to be... to be..."

If there was one thing that Chase couldn't see was someone who humiliates his brother. Chase turned growling and ran toward Lightning, then jumped on him and the two began to fight: scratches, bites, kicks.

After 5 minutes of fighting Lightning was on the ground, his body covered in scratches and bites. Chase was turning around him, he had a deep scratch on his thigh and a bite on the right paw. Lightning slowly stood, but because of the pain he could hardly stand, Marshall was upset, he had never seen Chase so angry

"Listen to me, pathetic buffoon, this is **OUR** town now. If I see you again I send you to **SHOVELING COAL IN HELL!"** screamed Chase hitting the dog on the face.

Lightning started running.

Chase approached Marshall smiling "Are you okay?"

Marshall after a few seconds embraced the German shepherd and he started crying. Chase put his paw behind the back of his friend

"Shhh, don't worry, you're safe" he said in a calm voice.

"I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry, I ... I'm an idiot, I'm a failure..." shouted Marshall crying.

"Marshall look at me. **LOOK AT ME** "

Marshall looked into his eyes.

"You are my best friend, you're my brother, I couldn't live without you by my side. And I'll stay with you forever, I promise" said Chase smiling.

They embraced again as the rain bathed their fur.

 **End of flashback**

Chase sighed at the memory of that episode.

"I promised him that I would always be with him forever. And now... "

At that moment Meredith entered in the room. "Hi Chase, I see you're awake, do you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes, well enough" answered Chase, though in fact he had not slept at all.

"Well, your breakfast is ready, can you wake Scarlet for me?" asked Meredith .

"Sure"

Meredith left the room while Chase approached Scarlet.

"Scarlet ..." whispered Chase "Scarlet wake up ... Sc..."

Scralet turned quickly and with the right paw struck Chase on the nose causing him to fall from the armchair

"Ouch!" shouted Chase, putting a paw on the nose. "My nose"

Scarlet looked at him casually "Oh sorry, I thought you were another instead are you. Well, so no problem"

It was obvious that she was angry about what had happened the previous night.

Chase stood up ignoring the pain "Come with me ..." said Chase approaching the door

"Where are we going?" asked Scarlet.

"Meredith has prepared our breakfast. You almost broke my nose" groaned Chase.

Scarlet rolled her eyes "Males are such babies"

The two reached the living room, on the floor there were two silver bowls with dog food and two crystal bowls with water. The two pups started to eat, after a few minutes came Meredith.

"Chase, there is one important thing that I have to tell you" said Meredith.

Chase looked at her "Sure, tell me as well"

"I did a little research on internet, I know you're a member of the Paw Patrol and that you live at Adventure Bay"

Chase perked up. During all this time he had thought only to Marshall, forgetting that he had a home and friends who were looking for him .

"Yes, it's true" said Chase.

"But why didn't you say?" asked Meredith.

"Well, I know it sounds absurd... but there were other things in my mind and I forgot to tell you" said Chase.

"Well don't worry, we will take you back home" said Meredith, smiling.

Chase looked at her and began to wag his tail "Really? Would you do this for me?"

"Sure, we're friends now, right Scarlet?"

Scarlet nodded and smiled.

"Thanks ... I don't know what to say"

Meredith smiled "You don't have to say anything. Now ... where did I put the phone?" The girl began to look for her phone.

"I guess what you were thinking was Marshall" said Scarlet.

Chase blushed. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot" said Chase.

"Well, I think we did too" said Scarlet

"Okayl, I wanted to tell you..." Chase was interrupted

"But I would appreciate your apology"

The German shepherd's eyes widened "Apology? Who said anything about an apology? I just wanted..." Chase was interrupted again

"Please, just don't talk anymore, okay? It's only gonna upset me" said Scarlet.

Chase sighed. After a few seconds of silence Scarlet started talking

"You care much for Marshall right?" she asked.

Chase didn't answer.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with love. If your feelings are true, then no one can judge you"

Chase looked at her "Why do you think I'm in love with Marshall? I mean ... is absolutely strange and... it's impossible" said Chase, closing his eyes.

"Do you looked at me well?" asked Scarlet

"What?" Chase was confused.

"Not to brag, but I'm beautiful and rich" Scarlet paused briefly.

"Every day when I walk in the city streets all, and I mean all the male dogs begin to howl, wagging their tail and drool at the thought that one of them could be my partner. But all this is unbearable. You ... you're the first male dog with I spoke without any problems, the first one that I accepted as a friend and the first that showed respect for me"

Chase listened attentively

"I thought that fate had brought me to you. You are beautiful, brave, kind ... you are the ideal mate... but this is not your identity, your heart belongs to someone else, Marshall. And doesn't matter if he is a male ... because love is the most precious thing that exists in this world"

Chase looked Scarlet as she walked away.

"Well Chase, I organized everything necessary, I called George, he will bring us to Adventure Bay. Finally, you can go back to your family" said Meredith enthusiastically.

Chase looked at her. "It is fantastic. Excuse me... I have to do something"

Chase walked away from Meredith and returned to his room. Then he sat down in the bed and began to think.

 _So it's true ... I'm in love with Marshall. I miss him so much. I miss his smile, his attitudes clumsy and his eyes as blue as the summer sky. Marshall I will return home...I will return to you... I promise._

* * *

Marshall was sitting outside his puphouse. While he was deep in thought came to him Skye and Everest.

"Hi Marshall, are you okay?" asked Everest.

"In your opinion? Chase has been missing for three days and we didn't know where he is!" shouted Marshall.

Skye and Everest took a step back

"I'm sorry it's just ... I miss Chase" said Marshall as tears filled his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay? Lately you've been acting so weird" said Skye approaching him.

"I'm confused" confessed the Dalmatian.

"Why? What is bothering you?" asked Everest but Marshall didn't answer.

"Come on, we're your friends, we can help" said Skye.

Marshall sighed, he needed to talk to someone. "Here... me and Chase are great friends ... but lately things have changed ... and I still think of him, I still wish that he next to me and... I don't understand why all this is happening" said Marshall.

"I understand. I always thought that you and Chase were much more than friends, love does things really funny" said Skye.

Marshall looked at her "Love? Do you think... do you think I love Chase?! Are you crazy?!" asked Marshall, frowning.

"Marshall, you don't have to get angry, there's nothing wrong with that. And I want you to know that you have our support" said Everest.

"You are crazy!" Marshall began to run toward the cliff.

"We were not very helpful" said Everest.

"Come with me, we have to call Ryder" Skye and Everest entered in the lookout

Marshall was sitting near the edge of the cliff. "And if they are right. And if I were really in love with Chase. If this is true I don't want to see his face, he will hate me forever... but I... I can't live without him"

"Marshall are you okay?"

The Dalmatian turned and saw Ryder approaching.

"Yes I'm fine, I think"

Ryder sat next to his pup. The two sat in silence for a few minutes

"Marshall, is there anything you want to tell me?" asked Ryder.

Marshall began to be nervous "Uhm no... why do you ask?" he asked, laughing nervously.

"You're acting strange. I know you're worried about Chase, but if you need someone to talk, I am here. You can trust me" said Ryder.

Marshall knew it was time to talk, it was time to tell the truth, he had to be honest with Ryder, but also with himself.

"I think ... I think I l-love Chase" Marshall covered his head and waited for the reaction of his owner.

"Okay" said Ryder.

Marshall raised one of his paws "What?" he asked.

"Well, maybe you're in love with Chase but maybe it isn't a bad thing"

"But Ryder, this is contrary to nature, well... I'm a male and I should be attracted to females. What's wrong with me?" Marshall began to cry.

Ryder put him on his knees and hugged him "There's nothing wrong with you, you're perfect. And the love you feel for Chase is a fantastic thing. Don't be ashamed of your feelings"

Marshall smiled "So ... you're not angry"

"Angry? I hope you're kidding. I'm very happy, my pups are growing" said Ryder patting Marshall on the head.

"Do you think Chase will hate me because of my love for him?" asked the Dalmatian worried.

"Chase will always be by your side and that will never change. And you know it"

Marshall smiled. "Thanks Ryder, you're the best. You know... I was thinking of making a small gift for Chase when he finally will return home"

Ryder smiled. "Is an excellent idea. What did you think?" asked the boy.

"Maybe I could paint him a picture. Will you help me?" asked hopefully Marshall.

"Sure, everything for my pups"

Marshall smiled, then he turned and looked at the sea.

 _Please Chase comes home... I need you._

 **A / N: Wow, this chapter is the longest I've written so far, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I just wanted to thank Marshall and Fuzzy (Brian) that with his valuable contributions helped me with some important ideas for this chapter and for the upcoming.**


	7. GO HOME

**CHAPTER 7: GO HOME.**

 **A / N: Wow, I was able to update again in one day, I'm very proud of myself :) Thank you very much for your precious comments. I don't want to make you wait so here's the new chapter.**

Marshall was in the second floor of the lookout along with Ryder.

"So, what you want to draw for Chase?" asked Ryder.

Marshall had stayed up all night to think about what to draw, he wanted to do something special, something that would show his love for Chase.

"I don't know, I thought all night. I want to draw something wonderful for Chase, something spectacular. But I have no idea what to do" said Marshall, lowering his head.

"Well, it doesn't need to be something spectacular, must be something that represents your love for him, something that comes from your heart" said Ryder wisely.

Marshall thought for several minutes, then he had an idea "Yes, now I know what to draw"

Marshall said his idea to Ryder.

"So, what do you think?" asked Marshall.

"I think it's a fantastic idea" answered Ryder, smiling "Come on, we have work to do"

Ryder took a piece of paper, the colors and some pictures of Chase. Marshall with the help of Ryder started drawing. Ryder used the pencil to draw the outlines, Marshall instead took a brush with his mouth and very carefully began to paint the design. After an hour of work the two had finished, Marshall was dirty color all over the body.

"Do you think Chase will like it?" asked the Dalmatian.

Ryder looked at him "I think that he will remain without words. But now you need a bath" said Ryder stroking Marshall's head.

At that moment Ryder's pawpad rang

"Hello, Ryder here"

On the screen appeared the face of Captain Taylor. "Hello Ryder" he said grimly

"Hello Captain Taylor, how are research?" asked Ryder.

The police captain paused "I'm afraid that I have bad news" he said. Ryder and Marshall stared.

* * *

Scarlet was walking in one of the corridors of the house, she wanted to get to the reading room to get a book. After a few seconds she entered in a large room through an arch supported by Corinthian columns, the room had big windows with red curtains, there were several wooden tables, chairs and armchairs were covered in green. Scarlet reached the library, stood on a chair and took a book of fantasy genre.

Then she sat down on the floor and opened the book. But as she was about to start reading looked up and saw something horrible to her, a little mouse was walking into the room.

 **"AHH..."** Scarlet put a paw in her mouth to force herself not to scream.

"What do I do?! What do I do?!" she said to herself.

Then she turned and saw Chase walking in the hallway.

"Hey Chase" whispered her, but he didn't hear "Chase"

The German shepherd turned "Scarlet?"

"Shh, be quiet. Come here" whispered Scarlet.

Chase walked confused "Why do you whisper?" asked Chase.

"There is a mouse" whispered Scarlet.

"What?" Chase asked that he didn't understand.

"There's a mouse ... in this room"

"Scarlet, I can't hear, can you speak up?" asked Chase

 **"A MOUSE!"** shouted Scarlet.

The small mouse was frightened and started running toward them.

"Nooo!" Scarlet jumped on Chase's back starting to tremble, Chase looked at her with a raised eyebrow. The mouse stopped at Chase

"Oh, it's a mouse. It's okay little guy"

Chase opened one of the windows and the mouse came out.

"It was just a small mouse, why you're scared?" asked Chase.

"Well, I have a little fear of those creatures" she said.

Scarlet was still on Chase's back

"Uhm, you can get down now" said Chase.

"Oh, right" Scarlet got out of his back and she approached her book and began to read.

"Uhm, can I talk to you?" asked Chase nervously.

"I'm listening" said Scarlet.

"I wanted to say... I'm sorry" said Chase, Scarlet looked at him

"I'm sorry for my behavior, in practice you and Meredith have saved my life. I was just confused by my feelings... Marshall is my best friend and I never thought that I would love him. You helped me a lot these days. You made me realize that love is something very important... and if you love someone you have to stay with him, regardless of what others think. Excuse me if I misbehaved with you, can we be friends?" asked Chase.

Scarlet smiled, walked over to him and hugged him. Chase was surprised but returned the embrace

"Of course we can be friends. Anyway... I gave you a little push, but it's you that you accepted your love for Marshall, I didn't do anything special" said Scarlet.

At that moment arrived Meredith "Well I have found you, this villa is huge, if this continues I'll need a map. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that in two hours we leave, we have to get to the airport where we expect our private jet. By evening you will finally be at home" said Meredith.

"Well, I can't wait" said Chase, wagging his tail.

Meredith smiled and went back to work, she had to organize the final preparations.

"Scarlet, can I tell you something?" asked Chase.

"Sure" said Scarlet.

"I want make a small gift to Marshall, he loves gifts" said Chase.

"Well, what did you think?" asked Scarlet.

Chase told his idea to Scarlet.

"Hmm, it seems like a good idea, and I have what we need. I have to get me just a picture of Marshall"

The two made their way to the computer room, they tried a picture of Marshall in Internet and they printed. The pictures represented Marshall sat on the grass with his adorable smile.

Scarlet then approached a large printer, put the picture on the screen and pressed a red button.

"What is it?" asked Chase.

"This is the future, it is a 3D printer. With this we can use the image in the picture to create a copy in three dimensions, cool right?"

Chase was very surprised "It must have cost a lot"

Scarlet shook her head "Nah, only 10,000 $"

After 40 minutes the printer is turned off. Scarlet took the small object, a statue of Marshall 30 cm high. It was identical to the photo but it didn't have the colors.

"Well, now we just paint the stains" said Scarlet.

Together the two pups painted the black spots on the body of the statue, Chase used a brush to paint the eyes.

"We're done" said Chase proudly.

The statue that representing Marshall was perfect.

"Great job" said Scarlet smiling.

"Thanks for your help"

"It was a pleasure. Now we have to go, Meredith is waiting"

The two made their way to the entrance of the house.

"You're arrived, well. Now we can go"

Meredith opened the door, in the large garden there was the limousine, George was holding the door open. Chase, Scarlet and Meredith got into the car

"Well George, take us to the airport and then order to prepare the jet. Oh, and you also do that thing I told you about" said Meredith doing wink.

"Yes Miss, I will ensure that everything will be ready" George climbed into the limousine.

"What were you talking about?" asked Chase.

"Oh nothing important" said Meredith.

* * *

Ryder and the pups were in front of a large white building, in the parking lot there were some ambulances. In the entrance of the building there was black lettering: MORGUE

Captain Taylor had said that they had found the body of a pup a few kilometers from the lake, was identical to the Chase, but it was necessary for someone to identify him. Ryder was sweating as he clenched his fists. The pups were behind him, waiting for him to come in. Rubble and Skye were shed a few tears, Zuma and Rocky were deep breaths hoping that the pup has died wasn't Chase, Everest had her eyes closed and prayed that Chase was still alive. Marshall instead was crying. Tears fell from her cheeks as rivers.

Ryder turned, trying to hold back tears. "Now I go"

Marshall came up to him "I want to go with you" he cried

"No, stay here... stay here" Ryder turned and entered in the building.

As he entered in the morgue immediately felt cold. A few seconds later a man came with a white coat

"Hello Ryder, I'm Dr. Finch, we found the pup near the stream, I know it is painful for you, but we have to identify him" said Dr Finch.

Ryder nodded. "Well, come with me"

The two entered in a large room. Then a flood of emotions washed over Ryder. On the bed in front of him was the body of a pup covered with a white sheet. Dr. Finch took the sheet with his hands.

"Are you ready?"

Ryder nodded again.

The doctor began to remove the sheet, a fast movement, but Ryder lasted an eternity, as if everything was in slow motion. Then when the sheet was removed Ryder began to cry. On the bed there was a German shepherd, his eyes were closed forever.

"No ..." whispered Ryder approaching the pup

 **"NO CHASE! WHY?!"** yelled Ryder embracing the cold body of the pup.

"I'm very sorry" said the doctor.

Ryder was sitting on the cold floor while holding his puppy on his knees.

"If it can comfort you, he didn't' suffer... his green eyes were closed before he knew it" said Dr Finch.

Ryder continued to cry.

But suddenly he opened his eyes "Green eyes?!"

The pups were waiting outside "Why he doesn't come back? If Chase are alive he should be back already!" shouted Marshall panicked.

At that moment the doors were opened morgue, Ryder went slowly wiping away tears. All pups opened their eyes

"No ... please ... anything but don't tell me... " Marshall bit his lip trying to hold back tears.

Ryder took a deep breath "He isn't Chase" he said.

"R-really?" asked Marshall, Ryder nodded.

"Chase is still alive. That is another pup" said Ryder.

The other pups sighed with relief, Marshall threw himself into Ryder's arms and started crying, grateful that Chase was not death.

"Chase! Where are you?! Please come home... I need you... I need your love"

 **A / N: I'm sorry if I scared you, this idea came to my mind while I was writing. But I never killed Chase. Tell me what you think in the comments.**


	8. WELCOME HOME

**CHAPTER 8: WELCOME HOME**

 **A / N: Thank you guys for everything. I know I say this every time but it's the least I can do. In this chapter will Chase come home? Read it to find out.**

The trip in limousine lasted about an hour. Meredith spoke on the phone all the time for business matters. Scarlet was sitting on one side of the sofa, reading a fashion magazine.

Chase was sitting on the other side and for the whole trip looked out the window. The landscape didn't care to him, he was just thinking. What would he say to Marshall? Ryder would accept that her police pup was gay? And the other pups what would they think? But above all, Marshall felt the same for him?

Chase dropped his ears and sighed. Scarlet noticed this sudden change of mood and approached him

"Hey, you all right?" she asked.

"I was just thinking. And if Marshall doesn't feel the same for me? And if he doesn't want me as a friend? I mean... I don't want to lose him... not again" said Chase, closing his eyes.

Scarlet put a paw on his shoulder "I want to be honest with you. The possibility exists that he doesn't feel the same for you, but that doesn't mean he will not be your friend anymore. Yours is a relationship that will never be broken. Trust me" said Scarlet, smiling.

Chase looked at her "Thanks, you're a true friend"

After arriving at the airport the group headed for one of the garages where there was the private jet. George sat in the pilot's cabin, Meredith, Scarlet and Chase were in the passenger area.

"Well George, the closest airport to Adventure Bay is to Foggy Bottom, bring them there" said Meredith.

"Yes Miss, we will arrive to Foggy Bottom in 4 hours" George burning engines and the plane began to fly.

"So, are you ready to go home?" asked Meredith.

"Absolutely. I can't wait to see Ryder and my friends" said Chase wagging his tail.

* * *

"Pups, I made some cookies for you" said Ryder.

The pups came running in the lookout.

"They look delicious" said Zuma, licking his lips.

"Where is Marshall?" asked Ryder.

"He said he doesn't want to eat. You know, he is still shocked by what happened yesterday" said Skye.

Ryder sighed "I'm not surprised"

Marshall was in his puphouse, he watching the wall blankly. What it had happened the day before had very scared him, for a moment he thought the pup dead was Chase and in that split second the world had collapsed on him. For those few but endless seconds Marshall thought he had lost the most precious thing he owned in the world.

Fortunately that pup wasn't Chase, but the fear was great, and Marshall couldn't ignore it. It was now past 5 days and no one had seen Chase. The police teams sifting the lake, the nearby mountains and forests. Ryder had gone in person in nearby towns to ask if someone had seen Chase, but no one knew anything. Mayor Goodway had offered a reward to anyone who had some news to Chase, but no one spoke. No one knew where he was.

"Why all this had to happen?" Marshall sighed "Probably I had a crush on him since I met him, but I didn't know. Why I realized my feelings just now? Maybe you know the love you feel for someone when you lose it"

At that moment someone knocked on the door of the puphouse.

"Marshall, is all the day that you're locked there" was Ryder's voice.

"I don't want to stand out, I don't want to play with others, I don't want to eat, I don't want to sleep... because every second that I do one of these things I remember that Chase is not here with me" said Marshall as a tear ran down his cheek.

Ryder sighed, not even he knew what to say in this situation, so he decided to say the only thing that occurred to him

"Where is my happy pup? Where is the Dalmatian running in the garden always with a smile? Where is the pup who loves life?" asked Ryder

"He is here, alone. You can't ask me to be happy at a time like this" said Marshall.

"Maybe you can't do it for me, but at least do it for Chase"

Marshall perked up

"When he will come home the first thing he will want to see is your smile, and this you know. Please Marshall, get out of your puphouse"

Marshall was silent for a minute, then he opened the door. Marshall's expression was almost absent, Ryder could see that his cheeks were wet.

"Sorry, I go for a walk" said Marshall heading for the forest.

Ryder watched him and sighed "Chase, where are you? Marshall needs you"

* * *

Chase was looking out the airplane window. He could see the fluffy white clouds around them, could see the setting sun after his long journey, he could see the ground beneath him, and large and small towns, that snaked like rivers in the valleys. The beauty of seeing the world from above was unmatched, he can see with this own eyes the works of nature.

"It's nice isn't it?" asked Scarlet.

Chase looked at her "Yes, it's an incredible experience"

Chase looked back through the window and saw two small lakes, next to each other, the water was as blue as the sky.

He smiled "Those two lakes remind me Marshall's eyes. When Marshall is happy his eyes sparkle, as if it were enclosed a ray of sunshine"

Scarlet smiled at hearing these words

"I could spend hours staring at those beautiful eyes"

"Wow, you're really in love with him huh?" said Scarlet.

"Yeah ... I wonder why I accepted it only now. I mean, deep down in my heart I knew that Marshall was special for me, more than a friend, more than a brother. I spent the last 3 years fantasizing about a possible relationship with Skye... when the pup that was looking for and what I wanted was always beside me"

"Love is more complicated than you think" said Scarlet.

"I noticed"

"But the important thing is that you are accepted for who you are and this is an excellent result"

Chase sighed "I hope that Marshall will accept me for who I am"

"Don't worry, whatever happens he will always be your brother, a relationship like yours is indissoluble" said Scarlet.

"I know, but ..." Chase was interrupted

"God, you are so boring, stop worrying for nothing, you two always were more than brothers and you know it. Now sit back and enjoy the view" said Scarlet, rolling her eyes

"I love your honesty" said Chase, shaking his head.

"Well, count yourself lucky, I can be much more susceptible at times"

After 4 hours of flight, the jet landed at Foggy Bottom. Meredith and George got out first, followed by Chase and Scarlet.

"Well George, our car is ready?" asked Meredith.

"It should arrive in 3 ... 2 ... 1 ..."

At that moment came a blue limousine

"But how many cars has Meredith?" asked Chase.

"Actually she has an entire factory of limousine" said Scarlet.

"A factory?" asked Chase.

"Sure. And a fashion company, and a company specializing in the computers sector, a few dozen homes in the United States and well... I will not bore you with the details" said Scarlet

Chase was completely surprised

"Don't make that face, you look like a dog that lost his bone. Apparently you don't have realized how rich is Meredith" said Scarlet.

"No, absolutely not" said Chase.

The group got into the limousine. "Well George, take us to the port of the city" said Meredith

"Yes Miss"

"What? Why are we going to the port? Adventure Bay is on the other side" asked Chase.

"You'll find out very soon" answered Scarlet.

After 20 minutes they arrived at the port. When Chase got out he was speechless, literally. Berthed there was a huge white yacht. It was 30 meters long and had three floors, there was a pool on the stern and on the bow side there was the name: _Queen's Sea_.

"W-what is this?" asked Chase in disbelief

"What is this? Only one of my toys" said Meredith.

"But ... why are we here?" asked Chase confused.

Scarlet started to laugh "You know, there's one thing that billionaires as us love to do"

Chase looked at her

"The presentation with style" said Scarlet.

* * *

Ryder was in the garden of the lookout, soon would be dark and Marshall had not returned.

"Poor Marshall" said Skye.

"Ryder, what can we do to help?" asked Rocky

"Honestly I don't know. We can only hope that Chase come home soon"

Suddenly they heard a strange sound, looked like the sound of a horn, but was much stronger.

"What was that?" asked Zuma.

"Look!" said Rubble pointing to the bay.

Everyone looked at the sea, at Adventure Bay was approaching a large yacht, had every light on, on the sides of the boat were two speakers from which came a very catchy pop music genre, while at the bow and stern there were laser lights of different colors that illuminated the sky.

"Look at that boat" said Skye.

When the yacht passed the bridge from the sides of the boat came fireworks, it was an incredible sight.

"Wow, what a show" said Rocky.

"Ryder can we go see?" asked Zuma wagging his tail

"I suppose so"

Ryder and the pups made their way to the pier where the yacht was docking. There were many people who were watching the boat. Meredith and Scarlet came down from the boat through a catwalk and approached them. Rocky, Rubble and Zuma began to wag after seeing Scralet.

"Wow, it's the most beautiful pup I've ever seen" whispered Zuma.

"You're right" said Rcoky.

"Hello" said Scarlet.

The three male pups were staring her with dreamy eyes.

Scarlet rolled her eyes "Classic"

"Hello, you're Ryder right?" asked Meredith

"Yes" he answered.

"Well, I'm Meredith Queen, there is someone very special who wants to greet you"

Meredith and Scarlet moved. From the catwalk came down a pup.

Ryder, Rocky, Zuma, Everest and Skye gasped

"Chase" whispered Ryder.

The boy ran to his pup, Chase jumped into Ryder's arms and hugged him, Chase did his best to hold back the tears, but Ryder didn't care, he was crying and he was not afraid to show it

"I knew you would come back" said Ryder, looking into his eyes.

"It's good to be home" said Chase smiling.

Ryder put Chase on the ground, the other pups rushed in against to him.

"Chase!"

All embraced him causing him to fall.

"You're back" said Rocky.

"It's nice to have you back dude" said Zuma.

"Of course I came back, you are my family... but now can you move... I can't breathe"

The pups laughed and moved.

"Thank you"

Chase looked around. "Where is Marshall?"

"He went into the forest but he hasn't yet returned" said Skye.

"I have to tell him something important. Ryder can..."

Chase didn't have time to finish the question

"Go" said Ryder.

Chase looked at Scarlet, she smiled "Follow your heart"

Chase smiled and ran as he had never done while others looked away.

 _I'm returned Marshall. I'm here for you._

 **A / N: Finally, we're getting closer to the central part of the story. In the next chapter, our pups have some "special" time together, I don't add more. Tell me in the comments what you think, for the next chapter perhaps it will take a bit of days because I have to describe the scenes and I want everything to be done perfectly. Thank you all.**


	9. TOGETHER AGAIN

**CHAPTER 9: TOGETHER AGAIN**

 **A / N: Okay this chapter is rated M for sexual scenes between two male pups. If you don't like, don't read it, no problem :-) I just hope I did a good job with this chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

Chase ran into the forest, looking frantically around him, hoping to see Marshall. The German shepherd ran into the trees trying to find any trace of the Dalmatian.

"Where are you? Where are you?" he said to himself.

He began to sniff the air, after a few seconds he was able to locate a track

"I found you, I can recognize your smell everywhere"

Chase began running towards the center of the forest, after passing some bushes he came to an area with no trees and there saw Marshall , sitting on the edge of the cliff as he looked at the sea, his fur was lit by the moonlight.

"Marshall ..." whispered Chase.

Marshall was looking at the sea, but his blue eyes were deprived of the joy with which shone when he was happy.

"Chase ..." Marshall sighed

"I want things to return as they were before... I want to play with you ... I want you to tell me I'm your brother ... I want to you come back to me..." from the right eye came a tear that began to fall slowly down the cheek.

Marshall suddenly felt someone touching his shoulder, he knew very well who was that paw, when Marshall was sad there was just a pup who put a paw on his shoulder like that. The Dalmatian turned slowly, and he didn't believe what he saw. Chase smiled, trying his best not to cry even though his brown eyes were twinkling.

He put his right paw on the Marshall's cheek and took away the tear from his face

"I hate to see you cry"

Marshall didn't hesitate even a second and hugged Chase starting to cry. Chase returned the embrace and then he put aside his pride and he started crying. The two brothers were crying together, they were finally together again.

"I knew... you come back to me" said Marshall.

Chase looked into his eyes and smiled "I think I dreamed your blue eyes every night" he said.

Marshall smiled, but after a few seconds his smile disappeared.

"What's wrong?" asked Chase worried.

Marshall turned away from him, walked to the cliff and closed his eyes. After a deep breath began to speak

"There's something important I have to tell you" said Marshall.

Chase sat "I'm listening"

"I don't know how all this happened... or when it started... but these days without you were the worst of my life"

Chase listened in silence.

"And I ... I'm sorry but I think to have developed new feelings for you ... and I know it's strange, but I can't do anything, you are important to me... and I hate to get you in these situations..."

Marshall was starting to cry.

"I tried to change, I tried not to think about it. I tried everything I could think of..."

Marshall turned and looked into his eyes.

"But I can't escape from what I am. I love you Chase, I love you from the first moment I saw you ... but I realized only now. When I eat, when I sleep, when I breathe, I love you more than a friend, more than a brother... I'm sorry Chase... please don't hate me..."

Chase was silent for several seconds, then he got up and started walking toward Marshall. The Dalmatian began to retreat and tremble

"Please Chase, I'm sorry..."

Marshall saw that he was on the edge of the cliff, Chase was getting closer

"Chase... I know that I let you down... don't hate me, I need your friendship"

Chase stopped a few feet from him. Marshall closed his eyes, waiting for his punishment.

Chase smiled and kissed his forehead, Marshall opened his eyes and looked at him with surprise. Chase then did something he had never done before, he began to sing.

(Chase)

 _Come stop your crying_ _  
_ _It will be all right_ _  
_ _Just take my paw_

 _Hold it tight_

 _I will protect you_ _  
_ _from all around you_ _  
_ _I will be here_ _  
_ _Don't you cry_

Chase grabbed Marshall by the collar and led him away from the cliff.

 _For one so small,_ _  
_ _You seem so strong_ _  
_ _My arms will hold you,_ _  
_ _keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us_ _  
_ _Can't be broken_ _  
_ _I will be here_ _  
_ _Don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _Yes, you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _From this day on_ _  
_ _Now and foreeever more_

Marshall couldn't believe what was happening

 _You'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _No matter what they say_ _  
_ _You'll be here in my heart, always_

Marshall wiped his tears and continued the song

(Marshall) _  
_

 _Why can't they understand_ _  
_ _the way we feel_ _  
_ _They just don't trust_ _  
_ _what they can't explain_ _  
_ _I know we're different but,_ _  
_ _deep inside us_ _  
_ _We're not that different at all_

Then the two pups began to sing along, their voices rang out in the night

(Chase and Marshall)

 _And you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _Yes, you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _From this day on_ _  
_ _Now and foreeever more_ _  
_

(Chase)

 _Don't listen to them_ _  
_ _'Cause what do they know_ _  
_ _We need each other,_ _  
_ _to have, to hold_ _  
_ _They'll see in time_ _  
_ _I know_

 _When destiny calls you_ _  
_ _You must be strong_ _  
_ _I may not be with you_ _  
_ _But you've got to hold on_ _  
_ _They'll see in time_ _  
_ _I know_ _  
_ _We'll show them together_

(Chase and Marshall)

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _Yes, you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _From this day on,_ _  
_ _Now and foreeever moooreee_ _  
_

 _Oh, you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _No matter what they say_ _  
_ _You'll be in my heart, always_ _  
_

 _Always_

The two looked at each other.

"These days I found out what love is: love is the waiting. The waiting to dream you, waiting for your kiss, waiting to see you again and tell you that I love you"

If this had surprised Marshall what happened next surprised him beyond measure. Chase came up and put his lips on Marshall's lips.

The Dalmatian's eyes widened, blushing deeply as his heart was beating on his chest as he had ever done. Marshall closed his eyes to enjoy that time with the pup that he loved. After a few seconds Chase pushed Marshall in the ground without stopping to kiss him. Chase was on Marshall, their members erection touching.

The kiss was long and passionate. After nearly a minute the two stopped kissing, Marshall opened his eyes and looked at Chase

"Wow ... and I say it again... wow" said Marshall.

"Marshall ... do you want to spend the rest of your life with me? Do you want share with me your favorite moments? Do you want to be my mate?" asked Chase with his eyes twinkling.

"Are we in a dream?" asked Marshall.

Chase chuckled "No I hope"

"Well, if it's a dream I don't want to be woken up again. Of course I'll be your mate" said Marshall.

Chase was unable to restrain himself, grabbed Marshall's collar with his mouth and took it off from his neck by throwing it in the grass, then he kissed Marshall again. Then he began to kiss Marshall's neck making him moan. Chase began to lick his penis, the Dalmatian complained as time stopped for them.

"C-Chase... it feels so good... ahh..."

Chase began to lick Marshall's member up and down, loving the sounds that the Dalmatian made. After about a minute Marshall stood up

"Now it's your turn"

Marshall put his paws on Chase's chest and laid him on the ground. The Dalmatian leaned down and began to slowly lick Chase's member.

"Ahh..."

Marshall began to go up and down, Chase groaned

"Ahh, Marshall... how can you be so... so incredible?" asked Chase.

Marshall stopped "I want you to have only the best"

Then he continued his work. After a few minutes he stopped and kissed Chase again, the kiss was brief but intense.

"I want to go to the next level" said Marshall. Chase knew what he meant

"Are you sure? You don't have to do it by force" he said.

Marshall shook his head. "I'm ready. Let's make this night unforgettable I want to become your mate"

Marshall turned and lowered the front paws. Chase stood up and walked over to his mate, then put his front paws on Marshall's back.

"I want to go slow at first, I promise I will not hurt you. Do you trust me?" asked Chase.

Marshall turned his head and smiled "Always"

Chase began to push, the pace was slow but with every movement Marshall felt a wave of pleasure that invested his body

"Ahh..."

Both of them moaned to the pleasure. Marshall turned his head and Chase pushed his body forward to kiss him as he continued to push.

"C-Chase... you are... fantastic"

"T-thanks..."

Chase continued to push and he started to increase the speed. Their special moment was perfect. They were alone in the forest, while the moonlight illuminated their bodies.

"P-please Chase... f-faster" said Marshall.

Chase started pushing faster and he was panting.

"Hmm... ahh... ahh..." Marshall gasped

After 10 minutes Chase began to perceive a stimulus "Marshall ... I'm about... a-about to..."

"S-stay there, don't s-stop" said Marshall groaning.

Chase began to go faster until he reached his peak.

"Nngh... ahh"

Finally Chase came into Marshall. Marshall groaned at the feeling and he came too, his sperm splattered on the grass beneath him.

Chase and Marshall spread themselves on the ground panting.

"It was... incredible..." said Marshall.

"Yeah ... it was... wow" Chase was breathing hard but nevertheless he approached Marshall and kissed him.

"I love you Chase" said Marshall

"I love you, too"

Then they fall asleep next to each other.

 **A / N: I don't know if I described the scenes well, I did my best. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you think in the comments.**


	10. MATES

**CHAPTER 10: MATES**

 **A / N: Thank you guys for your comments, I am very happy that this story like you. Without another word here is the new chapter.**

The sun was shining in the sky, Chase opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Marshall who was sleeping next to him. Chase smiled.

"He's so cute when he sleeps"

It took him several seconds before he remembered what had happened the night before. The German shepherd blushed slightly, his return home couldn't be better. Only a few months before he hadn't the slightest imagined that such a thing would happen, the mating was a very important thing in the life of a dog and Chase had always thought that the first time was with a female pup, maybe even with Skye.

But honestly what he had done with Marshall couldn't compete in any way with a possible relationship with Skye, or with any other female. Chase felt lucky, he could stay with the pup that he really loved and that was fantastic. It was some time before the shepherd understood and accept their feelings but finally admitted that he loved Marshall more than anything else in the world, and Chase wasn't ashamed of what he was and knew that even Marshall was ashamed.

He looked at the sky and saw that the sun had already risen. They had spent all night in the forest, probably Ryder and other pups were concerned. Chase approached the Dalmatian and licked his face

"Hey Marshall, it's morning, wake up" said Chase softly.

Marshall turned on his side and opened his eyes

"Good morning sleepyhead" said Chase.

Marshall smiled "No good morning, this is a great morning. It's nice to wake up looking at your eyes" said Marshall.

Chase came up to him and kissed him, after a few seconds the two separated

"This is even better" said Marshall, Chase chuckled.

"We must return to the lookout, Ryder could be worried"

Marshall stood yawning "Okay..." the Dalmatian grabbed his collar was on the grass and put it around his neck.

The two pups started to walk back to the base. As they walked Marshall paused and lowered his head, Chase turned

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Marshall sighed "I ... nothing"

Chase came up to him and nuzzled his cheek. "Don't worry, I'm here for you. Tell me, what is it that troubles you?"

"It's just ... do you think that the other pups will accept our relationship? Do you think that the citizens of Adventure Bay will be happy for us? Or will they hate us?"

Chase was expected that Marshall did these questions, and he knew very well that he had to answer with his heart

"Listen, you and me are mates. Marshall I love you, I love you and I'm not afraid to show it. I will always be by your side, at all times when you'll need it I'll be there. And I don't care what other people think, you and I are destined to be together, if our feelings are true we should not worry about anything. And if someone doesn't agree with our relationship means that he doesn't know what love is"

Marshall smiled, his eyes shining

"What did I do to have someone like you on my side?" asked the Dalmatian.

"Simple, you have ravished my heart" said Chase.

Together they headed for the lookout, as they walked the two playfully pushing each other, laughing and joking. As they approached the lookout saw Ryder near the entrance. They stopped laughing and drooped ears.

"Well, you're back" said Ryder.

Chase and Marshall stared "Uhm, Ryder... we regret not being back tonight, it's just..."

Ryder raised his hand and smiled "Don't worry, you don't have to explain anything. The important thing is that now you are here" said the boy.

"So ... you aren't angry?" asked Marshall.

"Of course not. I knew you needed time to be together"

"Thanks Ryder, you're the best. Uhm ... Do Meredith and Scarlet come home?" asked Chase.

"No, they went to shopping in the city" said Ryder.

Chase rolled his eyes "Obvious"

There were a few moments of silence before Ryder spoke again "Is there something I should know?" he asked, though he knew exactly what had happened between them.

"Uhm... well... you know, I love Marshall, and I want to stay with him" said Chase.

"And I love Chase and we..." Marshall couldn't continue the sentence.

"What he wants to say is that we are mates bow. I know it's strange but..." Chase didn't have time to finish his sentence.

Ryder knelt and stroked his pups "I am very proud of you" he said, smiling. The two pups looked at him.

"What happened between you is something fantastic, and I will give all the support that you need. You are and will always be my pups. Well... I would say that now you are growing" said Ryder.

"Thanks Ryder! Your support means a lot to us" said Marshall.

"However I think you should say it to other pups, they have a right to know" said Ryder before walking away.

"Will they accept our relationship? I mean... do you think that will still be our friends?" asked Marshall.

Chase didn't know what to say "There is only one way to find out, are you ready?" asked Chase.

Marshall took a deep breath. "Let's do it"

The two went into the lookout. Zuma and Skye were playing Pup Pup Boogie. Rocky and Rubble were staring at them. Everest was back in the mountains to help Jake to rescue skiers trapped in the snow. Rocky was the first to see them

"Finally you are back" he said running toward them, followed by Rubble. Skye and Zuma stopped playing and joined them.

"You came back, we were so worried" said Skye.

"Yeah, we wanted to find you but Ryder told us that you needed to be alone" said Zuma.

"Yeah, about that ... we have to tell you something very important" said Marshall starting to sweat.

The other pups sat to listen to them

"I first want to say that this is something, how can I say ..." Chase tried to find the right word

"Special" said Marshall.

"That's right, special. I know at the beginning it might seem strange or absurd... but hopefully this will not be a problem for you"

"A problem? Dudes, you are our friends. Come on what is it?"

The two sighed. "You see me and Marshall..." Chase was interrupted.

"Come on, it's so obvious. You two are in love and want to spend the rest of your lives together, but you're afraid to tell us why you fear that we would not be your friends, absurd. Congratulations, you two are perfect as a couple" said Skye.

Chase and Marshall opened their mouth. The other male pups looked Skye as if she was crazy.

"Uhm, I don't know but I don't think this is what they want to tell us" said Rocky rolling his eyes.

"Actually, that's it" said Marshall.

Rocky, Rubble and Zuma looked at them with wide eyes.

"But how do you know?" asked Chase.

"Well, a girl always knows when someone is in love, we are very good at this" said Skye.

"You remind me of Scarlet, the two of you would go agree" said Chase.

"Wait a minute ... you two are ... gay?" asked in amazement Rubble.

Marshall and Chase nodded, blushing deeply.

"And you are... mates?" Rocky looked puzzled.

The two began to sweat.

"This is... fantastic!" said Zuma.

"Yes, it's great news" said Rocky.

Chase and Marshall were surprised "So, you're not angry? Or disgusted?" asked Marshall.

"Angry? I'm very happy for you" answered Skye doing a backflip.

"Well, maybe we are a bit surprised. But why should we be angry?" asked Zuma.

"In fact, we are a family and the only thing that interests us is that the members of our family are happy, and if so are you, who are we to judge?" said Rocky

"Group hug" said Skye.

The pups came together in a group hug. After a few seconds separated

"Thanks guys" said Chase.

Marshall agreed "Yes, for us it is very important to have your support"

At that moment arrived Ryder.

"Chase, can you come with me? Someone want to talk with you"

"Here I come" Chase left the building and saw Scarlet and Meredith.

"Hi Chase, how are you?" asked Meredith.

"Well thank you, uhm... I guess now you'll return home" said Chase, his voice could be felt a bit sad.

"Yeah, our work is done, we have brought you at home, but we have many things to do in Washington then, yes, we'll go home"

Meredith knelt "Good luck pup, it was a pleasure to meet you" she said hugging him

"Thank you all Meredith, I'm happy to meet you, too"

"Well, I go to the harbor, you'll look there Scarlet" said Meredith before walking away.

"Sure, I'll be right"

Scarlet sighed "Well, for me it's time to go, you have to continue your journey without me"

Chase smiled. "I couldn't have done it without you" he said.

"Although this is obvious" she added "As they say, what are friends for?"

Chase walked up to her and hugged her

"Good luck, I'm sure you and Marshall will be very happy together, although honestly I'm a bit jealous" she admitted.

Chase chuckled "If ...one of these days you should take a trip near Adventure Bay... I'll be happy to spend time with you" said Chase.

At that moment Zuma, Rocky and Rubble joined them.

"Sure, if you want I'll take a ride on my hovercraft" said Zuma.

"And I will bring you to visit the city" said Rocky

"That's it? I can take you in the best restaurant of Adventure Bay"

Scarlet laughed and rolled her eyes "I'm flattered"

The three male pups were daydreaming, doing funny smiled

"Uhm ... your friends are all right?" asked Scarlet

"You have to excuse them. They're idiots" answered Skye.

"However, I will be happy to see you again" said Chase.

"I can't wait" Scarlet licked his cheek and walked away. After a few minutes the yacht left the bay.

Chase looked at the boat away without feeling homesick.

"It's the most beautiful pup I've ever seen" said Zuma, Rubble and Rocky nodded.

Chase rolled his eyes "Well, now if you'll excuse me there is a very special pup with whom I want to spend time"

Chase returned to the lookout. "So, will Meredith and Scarlet come home?" asked Marshall.

"Yes, they will miss me" said Chase

"Do you want to be alone?" asked Marshall, he knew that when Chase was sad he needed peace and quiet.

"No, the only place I want to be here...with you" Marshall could not agree more.

"There's something I want to give you" the Dalmatian took a piece of paper placed on a table and handed it to Chase, the German shepherds eyes widened.

On the paper was drawn a portrait, depicted Chase sitting near the entrance of the lookout, behind him was a flag with the symbol of Paw Patrol.

"Wow ..." Chase was speechless.

"I did it ... me and Ryder, I wanted to do something special for you, something that would represent your nature. And I know that the Paw Patrol is all for you, this is the haunting when we founded the team, even if the only pups were you and I"

"It's ... it's very beautiful. Now that I think I have something for you too"

"Uhm?"

Chase took a pack and handed him over to Marshall

"What is this?" asked Marshall.

"Open it" said Chase.

Marshall opened the package with the mouth. When the paper was removed Marshall saw the gift, was a 30 cm high statue that represent him, with cute smile, his black spots and obviously his blue eyes

"Wow, how did you do it? It is awesome" asked the Dalmatian.

"Scarlet helped me, and her 3-D printer" said Chase.

"Cool, I don't know what to say"

The two looked into their eyes

"I'm glad you're here" said Marshall.

"I would not be anywhere else" said Chase.

Then they kissed, they could not see it but the other pups were watching them.

"It's so romantic" said Skye.

"Awwww" agreed the other pups.

 **A / N: Well, another chapter done. I want to thank Brian (Marshall and Fuzzy) who suggested me some important ideas. The story is not over, there will be another chapters because me and my friend Brian still have some ideas in our minds. I hope that until now you enjoyed it.**


	11. SURPRISE

**CHAPTER 11: SURPRISE**

 **A / N: sorry if I didn't updated for more than a week. This year the school is very hard, however, I finally managed to write a new chapter, I hope you like it**

It had passed several months since Chase had returned home. From that moment had changed a few things: Chase and Marshall were officially a couple, everyone in town knew of their relationship and everyone was very happy for them.

The two pups didn't expect so much support, it is true, they had helped the city and its citizens to solve many emergencies, from the most absurd to the most dangerous. But the support, and above, all the affection of the citizens of the city was beyond their expectations.

Obviously, also the pups were happy for them, especially Everest, that the day when Chase came home she was in the mountain with Jake for a rescue mission. Although she entered in the team for less than a year she had quickly realized that between Chase and Marshall was a bond that went beyond simple friendship.

Like every morning, Chase got up first, and as always went to wake the other pups. But he knew that there was a pup who loved sleep, so he decided to wake him for last. Obviously that pup was his mate, while the other entered in the lookout for breakfast Chase approached Marshall. The Dalmatian was sleeping deeply, a normal thing since before bedtime they have spent time together to have a little fun.

Chase licked the Dalmatian's front

"Hey Marshie, breakfast is ready" said Chase.

Marshall opened his eyes and yawned "Why do you use that nickname?" he asked, rubbing an eye with a paw.

Chase chuckled "Because it is cute, just like you" said Chase.

"That's ridiculous, I mean, it seems very childish" protested Marshall.

"Well Marshie, in this case reflects your personality" said Chase, trying not to laugh

"What do you mean? Are you saying I'm childish?" asked Marshall.

"Well..." the sheperd began to giggle.

Marshall frowned "Not funny Chase!" he shouted away.

"Marshall wait, I..." Chase sighed as he watched his mate entered in the building.

After a few seconds Chase joined the others for breakfast. As always he sat next to Marshall. But the Dalmatian did something that surprised everyone, took his bowl with his mouth and sat across the room. Everyone was surprised

"C'mon Marshall, I didn't want to offend you" said Chase, Marshall didn't answer. Chase frowned.

"Uhm, what happens?" asked Rocky.

"I have given a nickname to Marshall, I called him Marshie, mine was a demonstration of affection and he is angry" said Chase.

"You gave me that nickname because you think I'm childish" said Marshall.

"It's not true ... and if you're childish isn't my fault"

The other pups were beginning to be concerned about.

"So you admit that you consider me childish" shouted the Dalmatian.

"Why? Your behavior doesn't show it?"

Marshall growled "Do you think you're better than others? If I'm children you are arrogant!" shouted Marshall.

"Uhm, Chase...maybe you should apologize" suggested Skye.

Chase shook his head "Oh no no no. He does it on purpose to get what he wants. When he wants something he does the offended, seems a squirrel with a nut in his mouth" said Chase.

"You know what? Found another pup to spend the rest of your life!" shouted Marshall running out of the lookout.

The other pups looked at Chase.

"What?" he asked.

"Good job Chase" said Skye away, followed by the other

"It isn't nice what you did" added Rocky.

The shepherd sighed, at that moment came Ryder.

"Hi Chase, what's happening?" he asked.

"Marshall and I had a little fight" said Chase.

"And may I know why?" asked Ryder. Chase explained what had happened

"What can I do?" asked the pup.

"Well, you should go to him and apologize, it's the best thing you can do" said Ryder.

"Why must I be the one who apologizing? It isn't my fault that he misunderstood what I meant" Chase lowered his head "Great, we have already started to quarrel"

Ryder smiled. "Believe me this will not be the only time, it is normal. But you have to recognize your mistakes and in some situations be humble, don't forget that true love is manifested in gestures and words"

Ryder patted Chase on the head and walked away. Chase was thinking for a few seconds. "The gestures and words. Maybe I have an idea"

The other pups were playing in the garden when approached Ryder

"Pups, we must go to the town hall and finish the final preparations for the surprise" said Ryder.

"But Ryder, Chase and Marshall have just quarreled, shouldn't we wait?" asked Rocky.

"Trust me, those two can't stay away from each other for too long"

"Do you think they will do peace before our surprise?" asked Skye.

"I'm sure, now we go"

Ryder and the pups went up their vehicles and headed towards the town hall.

Meanwhile, Chase was looking for something in the lookout.

"Where does he put it?" he asked himself.

After searching under pillows, in the midst of toys and food supplies he decided to check out the second floor of the building. He climbed with elevator to the second floor.

"It should be here"

Chase began looking and after a few minutes he saw the object under a blanket

"Perfect"

Chase took the thing with his mouth and began looking for Marshall.

The Dalmatian was sitting near the cliff and was wading through the sea. He did it often, it was nice to see the vast expanse of salt water that spread in front of him. Marshall suddenly heard footsteps behind him.

"I would be alone Chase" said Marshall.

Chase just coughed to attract his attention. Marshall sighed and continued to watch the sea. After a few seconds Chase coughed again.

"Are you deaf? I said... "

The Dalmatian turned to see Chase with his teddy bear in the mouth. The German shepherd put the bear on the ground and smiled

"I'm sorry Marshall, I don't meant to offend you. I misbehaved, then, I'm sorry"

Marshall looked at him and smiled slightly, he actually had already forgiven him, but Marshall loved being comforted by Chase.

"Okay, but you will need to do more of this. It isn't nice what you said to me" he said.

"Is there anything I can do to make you forgive me?" asked Chase.

"I don't think so" said Marshall.

"Oh, really?"

Without thinking twice Chase kissed Marshall on the lips and pushed him back.

After a long kiss Chase spoke

"Then, I'm forgiven?"

Marshall couldn't deny that Chase was very good to be forgiven.

"Maybe, depends on what you want to do to apologize" said Marshall.

"I can't wait"

Chase began to kiss Marshall's neck, he groaned. Both were exciting, a groan came from Marshall's mouth while Chase kissed him and touched him.

But suddenly their pup-tag lit "Paw Patrol, to the lookout"

"Ryder needs us... we have to go" said Marshall with a little disappointment.

"Only two minutes" said Chase without stopping to kiss him.

"Chase... emergency ... it's our job"

At that moment Marshall had wanted to stay there, but he knew that duty comes first. Chase knew that his mate was right and stood by him

"Okay, we will continue after"

The two returned to the lookout and entered in the elevator.

"Hey, where are the others?" asked Marshall.

"Maybe they are waiting on the second floor" said Chase.

"When I am angry really I look like a squirrel with a nut in his mouth?" asked Marshall.

"Yes, the most beautiful squirrel I've ever seen"

The elevator went up to the second floor but strangely didn't stop to half of the building where there were the pups' equipment.

"This is strange" said Chase.

"Yeah, how do we solve an emergency without our equipment?"

When the elevator reached the second floor they saw that there was nobody

"Where are everybody?" asked Marshall.

The big screen lowered, and in a few seconds appeared Ryder.

"Ryder sir? Where are you? Where are the other pups?" asked Chase.

"We are at the town hall, there is one thing that you have to see" said Ryder.

"There is an emergency?" asked Marshall.

"More or less, you only have to come here, hurry" said Ryder before ending the call.

"Come on Chase" said Marshall approaching the elevator.

Chase sighed "I just hope that it is an important thing. I hate to interrupt our special moments"

The two came out from the building and got into their vehicles. Before long they had reached the town hall but no one was there.

"Ryder told us to come to City Hall... but there's nobody here" said Marshall.

"I don't understand. What is... " Chase didn't have time to finish the sentence.

 **"SURPRISE!"**

Behind the bushes near the town hall came the citizens of Adventure Bay. There were Alex, Mr. Porter, Jake, Yumi, Al, Captain Turbot, François, Katie, other citizens, and obviously Ryder and the pups. Chase and Marshall were speechless. From the hall came the mayor Goodway.

"What does it all mean?" asked Chase.

"Well, we decided to organize a small party for you" said the mayor.

"Wow, this is awesome" said Marshall.

"However, we didn't do everything ourselves" said Ryder.

At that moment a white limousine stopped in the main street, the door opened and by the car got out Meredith and Scarlet.

"Meredith! Scarlet! I'm happy to see you" said Chase running toward them.

Scarlet and Chase embraced "I'm happy to see you too, four months have passed since the last time I saw you" said Scarlet.

Meredith knelt and stroked him on the head "Hello Chase, it's nice to see you. We brought a small gift for you and Marshall"

Meredith put on the ground a gift bag with a big red and blue bow.

"It wasn't necessary" said Marshall.

"Make no compliments, come on, open it" said Scarlet.

Chase and Marshall discarded wrapping paper and opened their eyes

"I can't believe!" shouted Marshall excited.

"It's the new Pup Pup Boogie Super Dance 3. It will come only in a year, as you can?" asked Chase confused but at the same time excited.

"Well, the company that makes this game is mine" said Meredith.

"What?!" asked all present at the same time.

"Why those faces?" asked Meredith.

"Well, now that's a surprise" said Rubble.

Mayor Goodway took a microphone and began to talk.

"My dear citizens, thank you all for being here and for having contributed to the party in honor of Marshall and Chase. Their love has overcome all adversity. I think I speak at everyone when I say that we are very happy for you. All together, three hooray for Chase and Marshall"

"Hip hip, hooray. Hip hip, hooray. Hip hip, hooray!" shouted all present.

"Well, let's start with the party" said Scarlet.

Meredith took a remote control and pushed the button. On either side of the City Hall there were two large loudspeakers from which came the music. Mr. Porter and Jake had prepared pizzas. People began to dance, obviously Everest and Rubble rushed to the tables where there were freshly baked pizzas

"Mmmm, they smell delicious" said Everest.

Rubble started eating "And the taste is even better"

Marshall was looking Chickaletta and the mayor were dancing, and he couldn't suppress a laugh. Chase came up to him, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the center of the track.

"No Chase wait, you know I don't like to show off" said Marshall.

"Of course I do"

Chase approached and kissed him, letting their tongues met. Marshall felt Chase's tongue slide across his teeth, the Dalmatian was loving every moment of that kiss.

All were surprised at the sudden kiss but a few seconds later people started to applaud while the pups howled. After nearly a minute the two looked into eyes.

"You're perfect" said Marshall. Chase chuckled.

After two hours of celebrations Chase and Marshall decided it was time to take a break and spend some time together.

"Ryder, can we go back to the lookout?" asked Chase.

"Sure, no problem"

* * *

Chase and Marshall were sitting by the fireplace under a fluffy blanket, the television was on, but they were too busy enjoying each other's company.

"Can you imagine that we could do all of this from a lot of time?" asked Marshall.

"Yes, and it is the reason that I don't want to miss a second" said Chase.

Marshall sighed "Don't do anything interesting on television"

"Do you want to see a movie?" asked Chase.

Marshall perked up and looked at him with a smile. Chase realized he had made a mistake.

"Why I ask?... What do you want to see?" asked Chase, hoping it was not a film too romantic.

Marshall loved romantic movies, so the Dalmatian got up and returned after a few seconds with the film he had chosen in the mouth.

When Chase saw the headline eyes widened "No no no, you can't do this to me" protested Chase.

"Please Chase, is a long time since I saw it, please please please"

Marshall pleaded him, making pup eyes. Chase couldn't resist those eyes

"Nhnnnn... okay" said Chase.

"Yes, thanks" Marshall kissed him on the cheek and prepared the film, then went back under the blanket next to Chase.

"I love you… Chasie" said Marshall.

"Chasie?" asked Chase.

"Yes, I think it is a beautiful nickname for you"

Chase smiled "I love you too...Marshie"

Meanwhile, on the TV screen appeared the title of the film: Titanic

Marshall leaned his head on Chase's shoulder while Chase put his paw on Marshall's back and the two started to watch the movie, side by side.

 **A / N: this scene reminds me of an episode that occurred a few days ago. I was home with my little cousin of 10 years and she asked me to see Titanic with her. I had the same reaction to Chase, but in the end I gave in. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	12. AN OLD ENEMY

**CHAPTER 12: AN OLD ENEMY**

 **A / N: nothing important to say. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

It was very late, the party at the city hall was over. Ryder and the pups were ready for bed. When they entered in the lookout they saw Chase and Marshall asleep next to each other under the blanket, the film they were watching was over and the fire in the fireplace had died. Their heads were close and Chase held his right paw on Marshall's paw.

"Aww, they are so cute" said Skye.

Ryder smiled "Well pups, it was a nice evening but now it's time to go to bed"

The pups couldn't agree more and headed for their puphouse. Ryder looked at Chase and Marshall and smiled.

"I remember when they were younger, became friends from the first time they have seen, I am not surprised that their bond is so strong"

The following day the pups were having breakfast but Chase and Marshall were still asleep. Strangely Marshall woke up first. The Dalmatian looked at Chase, asleep beside him and began to lick his face gently.

"Hey... Chase"

Chase opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the blue Marshall's eyes.

"Good morning" said Chase kissing him.

"Good morning. Let's go for breakfast?" asked Marshall.

"Sure"

The two made their way out of the building to have breakfast with the other pups. Meanwhile Ryder was in his room, he was looking for something.

"Where I put it?" he asked himself.

As he continued to search, he received a call. "Ryder here"

On the screen of his pawpad appeared the mayor Goodway "Ryder, emergency!" yelled the mayor.

"Hello mayor Goodway, what happens?" asked Ryder.

"There is a cat on the roof of the city hall, unless we do something the cat could fall"

"Don't worry mayor, the Paw Patrol is ready. No job is too big, no pup is too small" Ryder called the pups "Paw Patrol, to the lookout"

"Ryder needs us"

The pups made their way to the elevator. After wearing their uniforms they reached the second floor of the building.

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder, sir"

The screen of the control room came down

"Thanks for coming pups, there is a cat stuck on the roof of the city hall, we heve to take it to the ground safely. For this mission, I need Chase. You'll need to use the net in case the cat fell"

"Chase is on the case"

"Marshall, you will use the ladder to reach the roof of the city hall"

"I'm ready for roof roof rescue" said Marshall.

"Well, Paw Patrol is on a roll"

Chase and Marshall made their way to slide while Ryder reached his ATV. Within minutes they had come to the city hall where there was the mayor who was waiting for them.

"Ryder, pups, I'm happy that you're there, there is a cat on the roof, you have to take it down" said the mayor concerned. On the roof of the city hall there was a Siberian cat, had the black fur on the back and white on the face and belly.

"Okay, Marshall, your ladder"

"You got it Ryder" Marshall went on his fire truck and positioned himself next to the building "Woof woof, ladder" the ladder climbed until it reach the point where there was the cat.

"Chase, prepares the net"

"Woof, net"

Chase was ready to use the net in case the cat had fallen. Meanwhile, Marshall was climbing the ladder, after reaching the roof looked around. The cat was a meter away from him.

"Hello beautiful cat, I just want to help you get off" said Marshall reaching out a paw.

But the cat was not going to go with Marshall and claws scraped his paw.

"Ouch!" shouted Marshall, while a bit of blood came out of the small wound.

Then the cat jumped on Marshall's face. "Whoa, I can't see"

"Marshall, be careful" said Chase.

The cat on the face of Marshall kept moving, the Dalmatian was doing his best to keep his balance, but suddenly slipped from the ladder and began to fall.

"Chase the net!" said Ryder.

"Woof, net!"

Chase launched his net who attacked the Marshall's vehicle and two trees, opening like a trampoline. Marshall and the cat fell on the net safely. The Siberian cat, still scared, ran away.

"Marshall, are you okay?" asked Chase worried.

Marshall chuckled "I love how much you care for others. Anyway I'm fine, just a little scratch"

"We have some patches to the lookout, it is better to put one to prevent the wound from becoming infected" suggested Ryder climbing on his ATV.

The group returned to the base. Ryder took the patches to be put on the wound of Marshall. While waiting for its owner to Marshall had an idea

"Hey Chase, do you want to go to the pup park with me?"

Chase looked doubtful "I don't know, you're hurt. I think it's better if you rest here"

Ryder approached them with a first aid kit. "I don't think it's necessary, it's just a small wound, I have to disinfect and bandage it. When I'm done you can go play"

Marshall smiled "See? It's nothing serious. If you want you can go, I'll be there soon" said Marshall.

"Okay, I'll wait you at the park"

Chase left the building and headed for the park. Ryder took the disinfectant and began to heal the wound of his puppy. Meanwhile, Chase walked calmly toward the park, he didn't know, but someone was following him.

The German Shepherd came to the park and sat down, waiting for the arrival of his mate. But suddenly he heard a growl behind him and before he knew it or resist, a large dog had nailed to the ground.

"Chase, my old friend. Some years have passed since the last time we met" said the unknown dog. Chase couldn't see who he was but he had yet heard that voice

"Who are you?! What do you want from me?!" shouted Chase.

"Revenge, pure and simple revenge" said the dog.

"Revenge? Revenge for what?" asked Chase confused and also scared.

"How can I start? ... oh yes, a day like this, when your friend, the Dalmatian, was here at the park. I wanted to have some fun with him, but then you came"

Chase was starting to put the pieces together

"You have defended that pathetic and stupid dog. All this, followed by a tragic fight. **DO YOU REMEMBER?!** "

The dog hit Chase on the face with his paw, doing him to fall to a few meters away. Shortly after he got up and looked at his attacker and in that moment all became clear.

Before him was a Doberman, it was twice the size of Chase, had sharp teeth and some old scars on the body, the largest was in the face. A large scar on the left side of his face that began on the front and ended near the mouth. His right eye was brown, but the left eye was gray instead.

"Lighting!" shouted Chase.

"Look what you did to me!" shouted Lighting pointing to his gray eye.

"Because of you I lost my sight in that eye. Because of you I have become the laughingstock of the whole town!" he shouted growling.

"Why, you were not already?" asked Chase, he began to growl too.

"I was forced to run away to find another home. In these two years I waited, I waited for the right moment to arrive. You will pay for what you did!" said Lighting.

"I'm ready" said Chase showing teeth.

"Do you think you scare me? You have defeated me once... but things have changed, you're still a pup, I'm an adult. Get ready, because the pain you're going to prove it is nothing compared to the pain that will test your little friend"

If Chase was angry before, now it was even more so. He would never allow anyone to hurt his mate, even at the cost of life. Lighting began running toward Chase, his speed was incredible, Chase tried to move but it was too late.

Lighting bite his paw, Chase screamed in pain. Then Doberman began to scratch on the chest, the blood began to flow from the wounds. Chase pushed the dog enemy away from him and bite his right hind leg, but the damages were few. Lighting turned and grabbed him by the neck dragging Chase on the ground, then began hitting him with his paws.

Chase felt the darkness that was enveloping him, his eyes were closing as blood dripped from his wounds.

"I'm sorry Marshall... I love yoy... " were the last words he said before losing consciousness.

Marshall was walking quietly, his right paw had a bandage that covered the wound. He was approaching the park, but when he was close enough he saw something that broke his heart.

 **"CHASE!"** Marshall yelled running toward him.

The shepherd was lying on the ground, his eyes closed and he had many wounds. The Dalmatian activated his pip tag

"Ryder! Ryder can you hear me?!" asked Marshall crying

"Marshall? What's going on?" asked Ryder.

"Chase! He... I... you have to come here, soon!" shouted Marshall.

"Okay, I'm coming, stay calm" said Ryder before ending the call.

"No, who did this to you?" asked Marshall.

"You have the chance to find out" said a voice behind him. Marshall turned and gasped

"Lighting?! What have you done?!"

"Something I wanted to do for so long. Now it's your turn" said Lighting growling.

"Don't you dare to hurt my mate!" shouted Marshall.

"Mate? Mate?! Wait... you..." Lighting started laughing.

"I can't believe it , you two are mates now?" he asked, laughing.

"Why? Do you got a problem?" asked Marshall growling.

"You, you're the shame of our species, you are the shame of nature!"

Marshall felt strange, as if inside him there was a bomb ready to explode. He had never felt so much anger in his life. Immediately he began to run toward the Doberman.

Lighting, completely taken by surprise had no time to react. Marshall began to bite and scratch. Lighting pushed him away, an easy thing since he was stronger than him, and bit him on his side making him scream.

Marshall ignored the pain and returned to the attack. The two dogs quarreled among themselves over with great ferocity and despite Lighting was bigger and stronger than Marshall, he had to admit that Marshall was a great opponent.

Ryder was on his ATV, was running as fast as possible to reach the park. When he arrived he saw Marshall and another dog fighting, while Chase was still sprawled on the ground unconscious. Ryder immediately ran toward them.

Marshall fell to the ground, he was seriously injured. Lighting was about to deliver the final blow, but when he saw Ryder, he decided to run away rather than be captured. Ryder knelt

"Marshall, are you okay?" asked worriedly, trying to hold back tears.

"Help Chase..." said Marshall before losing consciousness.

Ryder used his pawpad to call 911.

"I'm Ryder, two of my pups were attacked by another dog in the pup park, I need help soon!" shouted Ryder.

"Don't worry, we send an ambulance" said the nurse.

After a few minutes the ambulance arrived. Two paramedics loaded Marshall and Chase on the vehicle. Ryder called the other pups and they headed for the hospital.

 **A / N: another chapter done. If you have something to say, write a comment or PM me.** **Thank you and sorry if there are some mistakes, I was tired :-)**


	13. HOSPITAL

**CHAPTER 13: HOSPITAL**

 **A / N: Thanks guys, as always, for all your support.**

Ryder and the pups were in the waiting room. They had arrived at the hospital about an hour ago, the doctors admitted Chase and Marshall, both were in serious condition, especially Chase, that had many injuries and had lost a lot of blood.

"Ryder, Chase and Marshall will be okay?" asked Rocky.

Ryder smiled slightly. "They are very strong, I'm sure that soon they'll be fine"

At that moment a doctor came up to them, he had black hair and blue eyes. Ryder stood up from his chair and met him

"Doctor Stevens, how are they?" asked Ryder worriedly.

"For the moment are stable, have suffered serious injuries but they are not life threatening" said the doctor.

Ryder and the pups breathed a sigh of relief.

"But it's better if we keep them here for a few days. Chase is still unconscious but he should wake up early. Marshall instead is awake, if you want to see him"

"Yes, thank you Doctor" said Ryder.

Dr. Stevens nodded his head and walked away.

"Come on pups"

Ryder and the pups made their way to a room where they were admitted to their friends. The room had blue walls, with a large window, there was a table, chairs and of course the two beds, next to one another. Chase was left in bed, still asleep. His paws and his face were bandaged, on the mouth there was a oxygen machine helped him breathe.

Beside him instead was Marshall, his injuries were less serious, but he had the paws bandaged and a couple of bandages on the body. Despite this he was awake and when he saw Ryder and the pups he perked

"Ryder" said Marshall smiling.

Ryder approached him. "Hi Marshall, how are you feeling?" he asked, stroking the head.

"Tired..." then he looked at Chase. "And sad"

"Don't worry, Chase will be fine, the doctor said that is stable" said Skye.

Marshall began to shed a few tears.

"Hey Marshall, why are you crying?" asked Ryder.

"Chase has saved me from Lightning two years ago, had it not been for him I don't know what would happen that day... Today Chase needed me, but I was not able to help him..."

No one noticed but Chase had opened his eyes and was listening, and slowly leaned toward the end of the bed, their beds were very close. Marshall had tears running down his cheeks

"I ... I ... I wanted to help him but I couldn't ... I am weak..."

Marshall closed his eyes as the tears continued to fall. But then he felt someone touching his paw. He opened his eyes and saw Chase holding his paw on him, the shepherd smiled slightly.

"You know, I hate to see you cry" said Chase.

Marshall smiled and wiped away tears. At that moment came a nurse "Sorry to disturb you, but visiting hours ended, Chase and Marshall needs to rest"

"We can't stay here with them?" asked Zuma.

"I'm sorry, but doctors need to do more tests. But you can go back in the afternoon"

"Well pups, let's go back to the lookout, soon it's time for lunch" said Ryder.

The pups greeted their friends and left the room.

"Don't worry, we will return to visit you soon, in the meantime, take your rest" said Ryder gently stroking the two pups.

When Ryder left the room some doctors made examinations at Marshall and Chase, including an MRI, blood tests, and a general control of their injuries. This tests took some hours.

"Well, the situation is good, you'll have to stay here two or three days but then you can go home" said Doctor. Stevens.

"Thank you, doctor"

He smiled and left the room. Marshall and Chase were sitting on their beds.

"So, how do you feel?" asked Marshall sitting on Chase's bed.

"Well, considering that I almost died I'm fine" said Chase.

"I'm sorry if I couldn't stop Lightning, it's just ..."

Chase put his paw over Marshall's mouth to keep him quiet. "You don't have to say anything. If it wasn't for you I would die" said Chase. Marshall smiled.

"Do you know what? Before our trip to the lake, before I disappeared, I had a dream" said Chase.

"What did you dream?" asked Marshall.

"It was a starry night, and I was kissing another pup. At first I thought it was Skye, but then I realized that the pup that I dreamed was you" said Chase.

"Interesting. I especially like the part of the kiss" said Marshall approaching him.

"I know"

Chase kissed him on the lips, the two shared that special moment and the pain caused by the wounds disappeared as if by magic.

"I see you're already better" said a voice.

The two separated and saw Ryder near the door with a tray in hand. They began to blush deeply.

"Ryder... you are here..." said Chase, laughing nervously.

"I... we... we was just ..." Marshall was interrupted.

"You need not apologize" Ryder approached them, on the tray there were two bowls with dog biscuits covered with honey.

"Honey biscuits" said Chase.

"Mmmm, look delicious, for who are these?" asked Marshall.

Chase and Ryder stared at him. "Uhm, I think they're for us" said Chase.

"Oh, right"

Ryder chuckled and placed the two bowls on the bed. "Mr. Porter has prepared these biscuits. It has been a long time since you've eaten these" said Ryder sitting on a chair.

The two began to eat "Yeah, the last time I ate biscuits with honey was when we saved the Queen Bee on the beacon of Capitan. Turbot " said Chase.

"Well, at least you've eaten them. A seagull stole my biscuit, do you remember?" asked Marshall.

"Absolutely, your face was really cute" said Chase.

Marshall began to eat his cookies when he saw that Ryder had a big book in hand.

"Ryder, what's that?" asked the Dalmatian.

"This is an album which houses your pictures. I have one for each pup but you were so connected that I decided to put your photos in one book" said Ryder.

"Wow, so that's what you search these days" said Chase.

"Yes, I found it in Marshall's puphouse"

Marshall blushed slightly. "Yes, when Chase is gone missing I took the album and I looked at some pictures, in a way it made me feel better" Chase rubbed his cheek.

"I thought I relive the moments you spent together is a great way to scroll the time while you are here in the hospital"

"It's a great idea" said Chase. Ryder opened the album.

On each page there was a picture that represented Chase and Marshall together.

"So, here it is when you met for the first time"

The two pups looked the photo. In the picture there was a small German shepherd who watched a small Dalmatian with matted hair in front of him. Chase and Marshall remembered that moment like it was yesterday.

 **Flashback**

Chase sat on a pillow in his new home. It was incredible, Ryder, his new owner, had adopted him for a month. He would become the member of a rescue team, would help those who needed it, it was all great. Except for one small detail, he wouldn't be the only one.

"So Chase, are you ready to meet your new friend?" asked a young boy of 7 years.

Chase gave a fake smile "Of course, I... I can't wait" said the pup trying to look happy.

"Well, I'll get the new pup, see you later" said Ryder leaving the building.

Chase sighed "Why should I be happy? Here I have everything I need here, I have a house, a new owner. I not need be happy only because I have to know another pup. I'm here to work, not to make friends"

Chase was a pup lonely and did not believe that having friends was something important. In short, the first time he opened his eyes he was in a kennel, he never knew his parents who, according to him, had abandoned him. If your own parents don't want you, how can you trust someone who doesn't even your own blood?

Chase was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that the new guest had arrived. A young and cheerful Dalmatian came running in the building, but then stumbled on a rope and crashed into him. Chase did not even have time to realize what had happened. Ryder saw Marshall on Chase's back, the German shepherd groaned.

"Wow, it was... fun. Oh, I'm Marshall"

"Chase. Can you get off from my back?" asked Chase irritably.

"Yeah, sorry, I had not seen the rope" Marshall got out of Chase's back.

Chase looked up to watch his new team-mate, was a pup a little smaller than him and had a goofy smile on his face, but the thing that Chase noticed immediately were his blue eyes.

"Well pups, do you want me to bring something to eat?" asked Ryder.

"I don't, thank you sir" said Chase.

"Okay, and you Marshall?"

"Well, now that I think..."

Ryder chuckled "Okay, I'll be back with the food"

Marshall and Chase stared

"So, how long have you lived with Ryder?" asked Marshall.

"For a month, more or less" answered Chase.

"I'm super happy to be part of a rescue team" Marshall began to jump, but lost his balance and fell on the pillows.

Chase couldn't suppress a laugh. "Are you okay?"

"Sure, don't worry I'm used to" said Marshall.

After a few minutes Ryder came with a bowl of dog food. "Here Marshall, I hope you like"

"Mmm, looks delicious" Marshall began to eat.

Meanwhile, Chase was thinking. _He doesn't look bad, he's nice... and fun._

Marshall took less than two minutes to eat. Chase looked at him and started laughing

"Why are you laughing?" asked Marshall confused.

"Well, you're a little dirty in the cheek" said Chase.

"Really?" Marshall began to rub his left cheek.

"No, the other cheek"

Chase came up to him and with his paw wiped his right cheek. Chase blushed slightly but did not understand why, even Marshall was blushing.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Marshall spoke

"So... do you want to be my friend?"

"Friend?"

"Yes. I don't have a lot of friends here, well... I don't have anyone. I have not even a family, my parents abandoned me" said Marshall, lowering his head.

"Really? Well ... my parents abandoned me, too" said Chase, Marshall looked at him

"And for the record, even I haven't friends here... then I will be very happy to be your friend" said Chase, wagging his tail.

"Really?" asked Marshall with his eyes twinkling.

"Sure" said Chase.

Marshall ran to him and hugged him. Chase was surprised at first but then returned the embrace.

 **End of flashback**

"I remember that episode, that's where it all started" said Marshall looking at his mate.

"Meet you, was the best thing that could ever happen" said Chase.

Ryder smiled, a few pages later there was a picture where Chase and Marshall were embraced and were crying.

"Do you remember this?" asked Ryder.

"Yes, it is the first time we had a fight" said Chase.

"The first but not the last" added Marshall.

 **Flashback**

Emergency. Ryder ran with his ATV, followed by Chase, Marshall, Skye and Rocky. A big fire had developed into a large country house. When the Paw Patrol arrived on the scene, the situation was already very serious, the barn was already engulfed in flames, fortunately the animals had already been rescued. The house next door to the barn was burning very quickly.

Ryder and the pups stopped their vehicles and watched the scene.

"The situation is very serious" said Chase.

"Wow, I hoped that my first mission was something important... but this is too much" added Rocky.

The gray pup had entered the team only for a week, he was eager to take part in his first mission, but the emergence of that day was much more serious than he expected.

"Okay pups, the situation is serious. Marshall, with your fire truck you will need to try to extinguish the flames. Chase, you must use your megaphone and cones to keep people away from the fire. Rocky, you have to help the owners of the farm to check on their animals and Skye, you have to control the situation from above" said Ryder.

The pups started working. Marshall used the pump of his truck to try to douse the flames. Chase ordered cones away from the house.

"Woof, megaphone. Attention is dangerous to approach, you must to stay away from the building" said Chase to the people present there that they began to retreat.

"Ryder, the fire is spreading, we need more water" said Marshall.

"We have a well, you could get water from there" suggested a man.

"Great idea, Rocky, can you search a large bucket in your truck?" asked Ryder.

"Of course, green means go" Rocky went to his vehicle and took a big metal bucket.

"Well, I need your cable Skye"

"Coming right up" Skye had lower cord from her helicopter. Ryder filled the water buckets and stuck to the cable

"Skye, now you have to empty the water over the house"

"Great idea"

Skye flew over the roof of the house and dropped water on the building. By the time the flames were slowly fading.

"Wait, where is Stacy?" asked a girl about five years, looking around.

"Oh no, she remained inside the house!" she shouted.

"Are there someone trapped inside the house?" asked Chase worried.

"Yes, Stacy... my doll" said the little girl crying.

"Doll? I'm sorry little girl, but we can't do anything for your doll"

"You can't save her? You are the Paw Patrol" said the little girl crying. Marshall had heard it all from a distance.

"I'm sorry, but we can't risk our lives for..." Chase didn't have time to continue.

"Where did you see Stacy last time?" asked Marshall.

"On the bed in my room, on the third floor" the girl replied.

"Why do you ask?" asked Chase.

"It's obvious. To go to recover her" said Marshall wearing an oxygen mask.

"Oh, okay... wait… **WHAT?!"** shouted Chase.

Marshall knew that Chase would never have allowed to enter the building to retrieve a toy, so without thinking twice he entered in the building.

"Marshall! What are you doing?!" screamed Chase.

But the Dalmatian had already entered in the house on fire. Marshall began to climb the stairs to the third floor. The flames had devoured the walls and the smoke did not help. Marshall looked around frantically, trying to find the little girl's room. After passing some doors entered a room, above the bed there was a doll in a pink dress and brown hair. Marshall went to the doll, fortunately was still intact, he took off his oxygen mask and grabbed the doll with the mouth.

Then he began to run toward the exit but a large wooden beam fell at the door.

"Oh no! I'm trapped!"

Suddenly he felt a strange smell. Sniffing carefully realized that this was no smoke, was gas, the house was going to explode, if he didn't go out immediately well, better not to think.

Marshall looked frantically around, luckily there was a window in the room. Meanwhile outside Chase began to be really worried.

"Why is he taking so long? What an idiot, risking his life for a stupid doll!" said Chase, scared and angry at the same time

"Marshall knows what he does, don't worry" said Ryder.

At that moment there was the sound of a shattered glass. Ryder and the pups looked at the window of the third floor, Marshall was on the edge of the window.

"Marshall, what are you doing?!" shouted Chase.

Marshall looked back and saw the fire which increased suddenly. Without thinking two times he jumped from the window for not burn alive, as he fell the third floor of the house exploded, fragments of any kind were falling everywhere.

" **MARSHALL!** Woof, net!" shouted Chase, his net opened and took Marshall just in time.

"Nice catch Chase" said Ryder.

"Thank you sir" Chase looked at Marshall and frowned.

"That is, safe and sound" said Marshall, handing the doll to the girl. The pup had many dark spots due to smoking.

"Thanks" said the little girl hugging him.

After an hour the flames had been tamed. Ryder and the pups returned to the lookout, Marshall entered in the building and sat down on a pillow. Soon came Chase.

"Hi Chase, do you want..."

"You're an idiot!" shouted Chase.

Rocky and Skye stared.

"What?!" asked Marshall.

"I said you're an idiot! Risk your life for a stupid doll! What were you thinking?!" shouted Chase.

"To do my job!" said Marshall, raising his voice.

"Your job?! You have to save and protect the people, not dolls!"

"But it is our work to help those who need it, even at the risk of our lives!" shouted Marshall.

"You could die!" cried Chase who launched on Marshall.

Marshall was on the ground, but soon moved Chase from his chest. Before long the two started to fight.

"Do you think I don't know the risks?!" shouted Marshall hitting Chase on the face.

"You're an idiot!" shouted Chase, pushing Marshall against the wall.

Ryder came running in the lookout.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Marshall and Chase stopped fighting and drooped ears.

"Ryder sir, I ..." Chase was interrupted.

"Don't talk. Skye, Rocky, can you leave us alone?" asked Ryder.

The two nodded and left the room. "What are you doing?" asked Ryder frowning but keeping his voice calm.

"Marshall has almost died in that fire... all this just for a doll" said Chase.

"This is my job. This is my life, I choose when I endanger my life. You can't command me like I was a criminal who doesn't respect the law" said Marshall.

"You could die"

"I understand. Listen to me, what happened is not serious, but there are other ways to solve problems, fighting is useless. The best way to solve a problem with a friend is talking" said Ryder. "I leave you a few minutes alone, soon it's time to go to bed"

Chase and Marshall looked at each other, they had some minor injuries on the body. After a few seconds the two began to cry silently.

"I'm sorry... for having attacked you" said Chase.

"Sorry if I endangered my life that way... I..."

Without another word the two embraced, still crying. "You scared me, you're my brother and I don't want to lose you ... I can't lose you" said Chase.

Without they realized Ryder took a picture and smiled.

 **End of flashback**

Marshall and Chase laughed at the memory of that episode. "Too many emotions, and all at once" said Marshall.

"Yeah, it was terrible, for a second I thought you were dead" added Chase eating the last cookie with honey.

"Well, it takes much more than a small fire to kill me"

Ryder chuckled and continued to browse the album. There was a picture where Chase and Marshall celebrated Halloween wearing their costumes, and another where Chase and Marshall were trapped under Chase's net, after they tried to capture the bat who slept in the city hall. Many photos, many memories, memories that the two pups would never forget.

Ryder closed the album "Well, it's late, I must return to the lookout, good night pups"

"Night Ryder" said Chase and Marshall.

Ryder left the room and turned off the lights. Marshall lay on the bed of his mate

"Can I sleep next to you?" asked the Dalmatian.

Chase smiled "Sure"

Chase and Marshall fell asleep within minutes, side by side. Ryder went quietly into the room and took a picture. "This will be perfect for the album" after saying this he left the hospital and returned home.

 **A / N: Wow, the longest chapter of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think with a comment. Thank you all for your support.**

 **Important news: I decided to change the rating of this story in M. So by the next chapter if you want to continue reading this story you'll have to go on the "M" section of the site. Thank you.**


	14. UNDER THE MOON

**CHAPTER 14: UNDER THE MOON**

 **A/N: well, this chapter was written by my friend Brian (Marshall and his teddy bear) I think he did a great job, I just added some small parts but nothing special. So we hope you enjoy it. There are sex scenes between two male pups, if you don't like, don't read it.**

Marshall and Chase had returned home for two weeks, their wounds were healed and the two pups were ready to return to work. Stay at the hospital was very boring for them because they couldn't do anything. But now they were at home with their friends, and this was great.

The pups were playing in the garden, well, almost all the pups. Marshall was sitting under a tree. The Dalmatian sighed as he watched his friends and his mate who were playing. I want to spend some time with Chase. Me and him alone. _I want to do something special with him... but I'm not sure that he will accept._

"Hey Marshall" Marshall looked up and saw Chase coming toward him. "Are you okay?"

Marshall closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them. "Sure, I'm just resting"

"Are you sure?" asked Chase doubtfully.

"Absolutely" said Marshall.

"Okay, I trust you" Chase sat down next to him and rubbed his cheek.

"I'm glad to be back home" said Chase.

"Me too. Do you think that Lightning will come back?" asked Marshall worried.

"I don't know, I think we should ask Ryder" suggested Chase.

"Good idea"

The two went into the lookout, Ryder was playing with his paw-pad.

"Ryder, can we talk to you?" asked Marshall.

"Sure, tell me as well"

"We wanted talk about the dog that attacked us and..." Chase was interrupted.

"You don't have to worry about anything. After you were attacked I warned the mayor Goodway. She immediately called a dogcatcher. That dog was captured yesterday, and believe me, he won't give you the most trouble" said Ryder.

"Really? Thanks Ryder"

The two pups went on his knees and licked the boy's face. "No problem" said Ryder laughing.

The rest of the afternoon passed very quickly, after dinner Ryder and the pups decided to watch a movie together and decided to invite Katie, Cali and Everest. Jake had instead preferred to stay on his mountain. Ryder and Katie had prepared biscuits for the pups. During the film Chase and Marshall stood lying next to each other, exchanging a kiss more than one time.

At 11:00 p.m. the film was finished. Katie and Cali returned home, while Ryder and the pups were ready for bed. "Well pups, today was a great day, but now it's time to sleep. Good night" said Ryder. The pups gave themselves good night to each other and went to their pup house. All of them, but no Chase and Marshall.

"Hey Chase, do you want to stay here with me for a few minutes?" asked Marshall.

"Okay, but I think it's better if we ask to Ryder" Chase made his way to his owner.

"Ryder, Marshall and I can stay awake for a few minutes?" asked Chase.

"Sure, but only for a few minutes, it is already very late" said the boy.

The two pups were sitting at the entrance of the lookout. Chase noted that Marshall was deep in thought.

"Okay, it's all on the day that you're acting strangely. Are you sure you're okay?" asked Chase.

Marshall sighed, now they were alone, so he decided to tell the truth.

"Chase... I am bored, I would like to do something with you fun, something that we two can enjoy sex wise" said Marshall.

"Like what Marshall?"

Marshall knew that Chase was very respectful of the rules and his proposal probably would have gone against his principles, but he decided to try.

"Oh, I was thinking maybe we could have a special night out together just you and me, after all the pups are asleep. We can leave our collars here, lock them away in my pup house and we can have the time of our lives, just the two of us"

Chase started to be a bit nervous. "I don't know Marshall, I respect Ryder's rules and regulations, so I am concerned, he said that we could stay here for just some minutes. What if we get caught doing this?" asked Chase worried

"Chase, you have to trust me we won't. I just want to enjoy some mate time with you under the stars for once, plus there's a beautiful moon out tonight so it will feel even better when we do this tonight. Besides you had a turn mounting me, now I want to have a turn mounting you" said Marshall.

Chase didn't seem very convinced. "Are you sure about this Marshall?"

"Have I ever steered you wrong before Chase? Now here, give me your collar and I will lock it away in my pup house" said Marshall.

Chase slowly removed his collar, but he was a little nervous doing this. Marshall did the same and removed his collar as well and they locked them up in Marshall's pup house.

"Now let's go head to the park. This will be the perfect place to have our fun under the moon and stars" said Marshall.

Then they started to walk towards the direction of park, but Chase kept looking behind him, he was still nervous without his collar on, he feared that Ryder would be angry if he had discovered them. Marshall saw him looking back at Marshall's pup house and he stopped.

"It's okay Chase, I know you're nervous because you don't have your collar on, but calm down okay? Listen I know how you feel doing this, but it's okay to bend the rules once in a while, besides what you're doing is something special so don't worry about it okay? Can you do that for me?" asked Marshall

"But-b-b-but"

But Marshall did the puppy dog eyes look, and Chase lowered his face to the ground in defeat, knowing he can't win, and above all that he can't resist at that face.

"Okay, I won't think about my collar anymore, I promise… Just stop staring at me like that, it's embarrassing" said Chase

Immediately Marshall licked Chase's face "That's the mate I know and love! Now let's go, we are burning moonlight!" Marshall started to run

"Hey w-wait a minute, wait for me"

They both run to the park. Chase was breathing hard "I… I had no idea how fast of a runner you are Marshall"

"I have to be, after all I am a Dalmatian and rescuing people from fire is my job" said Marshall

They went to a small pond to get some gulps water, and then they both lied on their backs looking up at the moon and stars in the sky.

"Aren't the stars wonderful Chase at this time of night and the moon as well?" asked Marshall

"Yeah, it's too bad that we don't get to see much of that at the lookout"

Then Chase got an idea "Hey, there's a hill over there, why don't we take a walk up to the top of it and look from up there? I bet the view is even better" said Chase

"Sounds good to me"

"Well, let's go"

Chase started to run to the hill. Soon they arrived on the top of the hill.

Marshall signed. _Whew! I never knew if we were ever going to get to the top of this hill but we did_ he thought.

When he saw the scene was speechless. Below them was the city with the lights on, above them the sky was covered with beautiful stars that flowed like rivers in the night.

"Wow, what a view from up here, everything looks tiny from up here, even the lookout" said Marshall

"Isn't it cool? I knew you'd like it up here"

"Thanks Chase, you're the best mate any pup could ever ask for"

Chase blushed. "Aww stop it Marshall, you're making me blush"

"Well let me fix that, come closer to me"

They both got closer to each other and share licks across each other's faces a couple of times

"I love you Marshie!" said Chase

"I love you too Chasie!" said Marshall.

But as they leaned in to enjoy that final lick, Marshall stepped forward too soon and tripped over a small rock wedged into the ground and he knocked Chase down. Soon they started to roll down the hill and end up landing on top of each other, both of their dicks were touching to each other.

"Well this is embarrassing, but for some reason I like it" said Marshall who was on the ground.

I know what you mean, it feels weird for our dicks to be touching each other's like this, but I like it, as nature intended it to be"

They got up off each other and looked around and Marshall brings up what they are going to do next.

"Are you ready for some real fun Chase? For you know I am"

"I am ready for anything you have for me Marshall, bring it on"

Marshall thought for a minute, then he got a thought in his head.

"Well then, we are going to do real dick sucking" said Marshall.

"What?" asked Chase

"I mean, instead of us just having a couple licks to each other's dicks and changing places like we did the last times we had sex. But we are going to doing hardcore style, this meaning you lie on your back and I will suck your dick until you cum and I swallow it down, then I will lie down on my back and you will get a chance to suck my dick until I cum and you swallow it down. Sound like fun?" asked Marshall with a smile

"I-I-I-if you say so Marshall" said Chase

"Don't worry, you are going to have so much fun doing this with me, I promise you that"

"Okay, do you want to start?" asked Chase.

"Sure"

Marshall pushed Chase on his back and slowly began to lick his penis. Chase groaned. Marshall began to go up and down.

"Ahh… it feels so good…ahh…"

After some minutes Chase cum in Marshall's mouth. "Tasty" said Marshall.

"Well, now it's my turn"

Chase pushed his mate on his back. Then he began to lick Marshall's member.

"Ahh… it's fantastic…" said Marshall groaning.

Chase began to go up and down. Marshall was enjoy every moment of that time.

"Ahh… Chase…" then he cum too.

They lay down on the ground. "Wow Marshall, you're right, that was fun… I didn't even feel a thing, I haven't the slightest idea why was I so scared of doing this with you. Because that was fun, and your cum… interesting flavor" said Chase

"You too Chase, that was the most fun I had in all my life and your cum… wow! Like a volcano explosion going down my throat. I loved it, such a sweet taste!" added Marshall.

"Oh that was so much fun, I can't believe how good of a dick sucker you are Marshall, well what's next?" asked Chase

"You did a good job sucking my dick too you know Chase, don't forget that. Well, let's see…"

Marshall rolled his eyes, and then a big smile emerged from his lips

"Well, do you remember how you mounted me the last time we had sex out here and I cummed on the ground?" asked Marshall.

"Yeah?"

"Well, now that you had a turn mounting me, now I want a turn to mount you and make you cum on the ground … if you will let me of course" said Marshall bashfully.

Chase was speechless for a moment, and then he said. "I would like that, it sounds like fun"

"There's just one thing, my dick isn't quite as long as yours, so is it okay if I get even closer to you than you did to me?" asked Marshall

"Of course you can! I don't have a problem with that. I want you to feel comfortable doing this to me" said Chase.

"Thanks Chase, I knew I could count on you!"

"Not a problem buddy, not a problem at all"

"Well let's get this party started!"

Chase slightly lowered the front legs and moved his tail. Marshall was behind him, ready to do this with the pup that he loved.

 _I just have to get a little closer to make this work, but I can do it_ said Marshall to himself.

He stepped a little closer and put his back paws on Chase's back. T _here we go… Perfect!  
_  
"Are you ready Chase?" asked Marshall

"As ready as I'll ever be Marshall" said Chase

Marshall slowly started to put his dick into Chase's ass.

"Ahh... I love it..." Chase groaned

"Let me know if I found your sweet spot Chase, I want this to be a moment for both of us to remember always"

"Don't you worry Marshall. I will let you know if you found it!"

"I will start off slow like you did with me, and then gradually pick up the pace" said Marshall

"Sounds like a plan, you go for it Marshall!"

Marshall then started to push back and forth, slowly at first, then Marshall began to increase speed.

"No, not there, no… hold on, w-w-wait! Right there! That's the spot!" said Chase moaning at the pleasure

"I found it? Okay then I will get to work thrusting you right now!"

"Ahh… ahh… this is absolutely incredible…" said Chase

Marshall started going back and forth with his dick the best he could inside Chase's ass. The moonlight lighted their bodies. They moaned together.

"P-please Marshall… f-faster…" said Chase politely.

Marshall stared to go faster as fast as his body could and he was panting away.

"Ahhh... ahhh... It feels fantastic..." said Chase groaned

After 15 minutes Marshall began to perceive a stimulus. "Chase, I am about to… I am about to cum..."

"Keep going... please don't stop, I know you can do this... I believe in you" said Chase groaning.

Marshall went even faster with his dick until he finally reached his peak.

"Nngh… Nngh… aaah"

After 15 minutes Marshall came into Chase. Chase groaned and his cum squirted all over the grass beneath his legs, he made a lot of cum come out. Marshall was really exhausted, but he was proud of himself for cumming into Chase's ass like he did, that both of them fell down in the ground both of them were very, very tired.

"Did I… did I do a good job Chase?" asked Marshall

"That was awesome Marshall… I didn't know you had it in you. But wow… that felt great! Thanks for the great mounting job you did" said Chase

"Thank you for letting me have a chance to do it to you, you are the best mate ever" said Marshall

Then Chase kissed Marshall in the lips. "I love you Marshie!"

" And I love you Chasie as well!"

After some minutes Chase talked "We will return back to the lookout first thing in the morning before the others wake up"

"Right now, I am so tired" said Marshall.

Then they returned to the lookout. They were very tired, but also happy to enjoyed some time together.

"Night Chasie" said Marshall kissing him on the check.

"Night Marshie. This was a fantastic night"

 **A/N: well, this was the chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think with a comment or PM me.**


	15. EPILOGUE

**Chapter 15: EPILOGUE**

 **A/N: I'm sorry guys for the long wait, I do not know what is happening in this period, I have a mental block and it is difficult for me to update my stories because I can't find the ideas. However this is the last chapter of this story that finally we can say concluded. At the end of the chapter there are special thanks but I do not want to say too much so I hope that you enjoy the chapter.**

Five years.

There were five years since Chase and Marshall had become mates. Five years during which the two pups had experienced so many emotions and many different experiences. Certainly they had their ups and downs in the course of time, but a report only works if you exceed all the difficulties together your lover.

Together. This was the word that best expressed their love. Because when there was a crisis between them, or when things went wrong, the two pups have faced difficulties together. Chase would never abandoned Marshall and Marshall would do the same thing for him.

Today was a very special day, the day of their fifth anniversary. And Ryder had a nice surprise for them. With the passing of the years working hours have increased more and more, calls for emergencies could arrive at any time of the day, even during the night. There were a few times that the team had to work for 12 hours without ever stopping.

And of course Marshall and Chase were pups that were called practically always during missions. Moreover Chase was often contacted by the FBI or by the CIA to help trace dangerous criminals or potential terrorists. Its ability to super spy had made him climb the vertices of the governmental agencies and in just two years have appointed honorary member with the degree of Primary Resource.

But Ryder had decided that for their anniversary him and the rest of the pups could do something special for them. So, that afternoon, after the umpteenth mission, Chase and Marshall were summoned to appear on the second floor of the building.

"Ryder, do you want to speak with us?" asked Chase exiting the elevator followed by Marshall.

Ryder turned and smiled. "Yes, there is one important thing that I have to tell you"

Chase and Marshall fixed to one another.

"You recently had little time to stay together, mission take up much time and I am sorry that even on the day of your anniversary you have not managed to spend the day together"

"Don't worry about this Ryder. This is our job and we are happy to help people" said Marshall.

"Yes I know, but I and the other pups decided to make you a small gift that can help you to spend time together without being interrupted by sudden missions"

Ryder took a small envelope and knelt before them. "This is for you"

Their were confuse but anyway smiled and immediately opened the envelope, impatient to know what a gift they had received. When they saw the contents of the envelope remained without words. There were two tickets for a cruise of 11 days to the Caribbean in a cabin with private balcony.

"Ryder… this is… this is…" Marshall couldn't finish the sentence, he was too excited.

"I believe he wants to say that it is incredible" said Chase.

"Yes, incredible" Marshall launched on Ryder and began to lick his face.

Chase chuckled but he remembered a thing. "Wait. What about the missions? And if the FBI would need to me?"

"Don't worry" said Ryder while scratched Marshall's head. "I spoke with the director, he said that you can enjoy your holidays. And for the missions... I think that we will be able to survive for 11 days"

Chase could not be happier, he wanted to spend time with his mate in complete solitude, and he could finally. "Thanks Ryder!" said the shepherd jumping on him.

"No problem!" replied Ryder laughing.

A few days after Ryder and the rest of the team accompanied Chase and Marshall at the port where they would take the ship that would bring them to the Caribbean. After having the two dogs greeted their friends and they thanked once again them. After they went up on the big ship.

When they came they went to the front desk to be recorded. "Hello and welcome on board. Can I see your tickets?" asked a woman behind the counter.

"Sure"

Chase delivered the tickets to the woman who started to enter data on the computer. The woman had blond hair gathered in a chignon, wore a blue jacket with the golden buttons, a black skirt and shoes with high heels.

"Well, I inserted your data. Your cabin is located in the bridge 10, these are the keys" she gave them two magnetic cards that would have served to open the doors of the cabin. "Good journey and good Cruise" said finally smiling.

"Thanks"

Both took the elevator and they went in their cab. The room was very large: there was a large double bed, a flat-screen TV, a small refrigerator with drinks, an armchair with a table with a dish with the fruit and a bathroom with jacuzzi bath. But perhaps the most beautiful thing was the large balcony with a small table in wicker and two twin beds.

"I am so happy!" said Marshall which barely contained the emotion.

"Me too. I am happy to make this holiday with you " said Chase with love before kissing his mate on the lips.

At 7.00 p.m. they went to dinner in the restaurant where they knew some people. Then they went in the big theater to see the shows and finally passed the night in the salons of the ship. Returned to the cab very late but despite this they had not still want to go to sleep.

After having removed the evening dresses they lay down on the bed. "Did you like the shows?" asked Chase.

"Absolutely, especially the clowns. My favorite"

"I didn't doubt" chuckled Chase

Passed a few minutes of silence. Marshall watched the stained glass of their balcony. The ship was sailing in the Ocean and in the distance he could see microscopic lights that lit up the coast. Marshall turned toward his mate.

"All this is incredible" he said looking at Chase.

"I know. It is incredible that we spend 11 days together… alone" he said, whispering the last words in Marshall's ear.

"And what do you want to do in our first night on board?" asked Marshall with look alluring.

"Only one thing. Sex"

"You've read in my mind" said Marshall before kissing Chase passionately.

After 11 days the cruise was finished. It was a fantastic experience for them and even if those days had passed very quickly they were happy to return home. When they went out from terminal Chase observed with attention the parking to find the Paw Patroller that would take them to home. But strangely the large truck was not there.

"It is strange, Ryder was supposed to be here" said Chase.

"Don't worry, I am sure that will come soon" said Marshall to reassure him.

After several minutes a black limousine stood right in front of them and a man with an elegant divided went down from the driver seat and approached them.

"George! What are you doing here?" asked Chase to the man. Marshall looked at him with questioning gaze."Oh, George is Meredith's driver, and his butler"

"And even her accountant, yes Lady Meredith has entrusted to me many roles. However I'm here to bring you home"

"Really? Is Ryder busy?" asked Marshall.

"Mr Ryder is working on a new mission so I offered to come pick you up"

"Well, in this case thanks to the passage" said Chase climbing on the machine.

"Always at your service" George smiled before returning the steering wheel.

"Wow, I have never been on a limousine, it is fantastic!" said Marshall excited.

In the meantime to the lookout all were finishing the final preparations for the surprise party when they saw in the distance the limousines that approached.

"They're coming" said with enthusiasm Mayor Goodway.

Rocky opened his eyes. "Wait, but so they will see us"

"No they won't. I have chosen that limousine because has the rear windows completely black, it is impossible to see outside" said Meredith, which obviously was invited together with Scarlet.

"Chosen? Wait, how many limousine do you have?" asked Zuma.

"9… maybe 10 ... I do not remember honestly" answered her. Zuma and Rocky simply watched to each other.

"Well, all at your places" ordered Ryder.

The machine stood at the center of the garden. George came to the door and did the wink at Ryder signaling that in just a few seconds would open the door.

When the door opened Chase and Marshall went down together and in that moment all shouted

 **"SURPRISE!"**

"Wow!" Marshall was completely without words.

"What does all this mean?" asked Chase, which was very surprised but also very happy.

"Well, read the banner" said Skye

The two lifted up the head and read the words written on a white banner hung on the wall of the building.

 _Welcome back home and Happy Anniversary._

"I don't know what to say" said Marshall which barely contained his emotion.

"Even I, we would never expect such a thing like this. I mean, you have always supported us. You are true friends, all of you" said Chase.

"Truly touching" said Scarlet closer to them. "But now enough with the words, let's start the party!"

Suffered a DJ lit the music and soon all began to dance. The celebrations continued for several hours, even after the sun was set. Ryder lit of colored lights to illuminate the dance floor while in the sky the stars blazed in the vault of heaven.

"The best party of my life" said Marshall.

"And the surprises are not finished" said Ryder.

After a few seconds from behind the lookout were lit fireworks that exploded in the sky creating a spectacle of lights and colors.

"You know Chase, I'm happy to be at home" said Marshall watching his mate.

"I know, me too. Happy Anniversary Marshall, I love you"

"Happy Anniversary Chase, I love you too"

And with these last words they kissed passionately.

 **A/N: Yes I know, maybe I could do better. But I lost my creativity and my passion for writing, I hope it is a temporary thing. However before close I wanted to make special thanks:**

 **\- first of all a special thanks and a hug to my friend Brian (MarshallxChase and Rocky Fan) that helped me to write this story. He suggested to me important and beautiful ideas and he wrote also some chapters.**

 **\- and then obviously a thanks to all of you that with your continued and amazing support have helped me to continue the story chapter by chapter.**

 **Now I would like to end my last story not yet complete,** _ **Paw Patrol: Revenge of evil.**_ **If someone is interested to read it can go in my profile.**

 **Thanks again to all of you, see you soon :-)**

 **Atlandis**


End file.
